Three Pawns
by Dark Lord Sigma
Summary: A Change of Mind and a certain Blonde ninja lead to a change in the events of not only the Chunnin Exam finals, but also in the future of Konoha and it's Future Hokage. Narutox?, NOT YAOI! ADOPTED BY SaiyanWarrior200!
1. Game One: First Move

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or any of the characters or terms used by said Anime/Manga

This was just a random Idea I had one day after watching some of the Chunnin Exam episodes of the series. A simple "What-If" kinda scenario that will grow on from a simple change in one character's decisions that will not only save his life and that of one of his team mate's, but will change a certain blonde shinobi's path in life forever. I give you "Pawn checks Snake"

777

He still could not believe the things that had gone wrong during the exam, something that he and his team had been told would be simple to complete. Dosu Kinuta, with his team of Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi, had entered the Chunnin exams on the command of their Village leader, Orochimaru, with the single mission of eliminating the Last Uchiha within Konoha's walls. They had been informed that by working together they would have no problems dealing with Sasuke Uchiha, his teammates apparently having been unworthy of even being told of. With that in mind, trusting the tools and training they had been given for their task, the Otogakure team had arrived within Konohagakure with quite a lot of confidence. No one took any real notice of them; they were after all from a newly founded village with no real backing compared to the five great shinobi villages. There first mistake, Dosu would later admit to himself, was striking against Kabuto Yakushi in retaliation for his cutting remarks about their village. Not only had it been a childish thing to be angered over, but it also gave the whole room of enemy shinobi a chance to see his favorite tool at work.

After that it had been one set-back after another, starting with trying to kill Sasuke within the Forest of Death, only to learn Orochimaru had given him the Cursed Mark. If their leader wanted the Uchiha dead, why would he mark him what all of Oto thought of as the best gift anyone in their village could be branded with? Still, they tried to complete their mission, no matter how many Konoha ninja came out of the woodwork to stop them. While as a team they may have their problems with one another, within Oto if one did not work perfectly with their team it would because failures... and failures meant death within Otogakure. The Taijutsu expert with the freaky eyebrows, the team of losers, and even the pink haired teammate had all fallen before Dosu and his team.

Then Sasuke woke-up and the shit hit the fan, the Uchiha having survived the implanting of the Cursed Seal and more than happy to use it against the enemy ninja before him. Zaku foolishly spoke out against Sasuke, leading to the breaking of both his arms before they were saved by the pink haired teammate of the Uchiha, Dosu more than willing to trade the scroll they carried in order to save himself and his teammates. While he was not one to show it, as many in Oto were the same, he had grown to care for his teammates as they had gone through many terrible events together. Sure Zaku was easily angered and Kin was a complete sadist, to Dosu they were the only people he felt close to in the entire world.

After easily dealing with two weaker teams still within the Forest, they managed to get the scrolls they needed in order to move on with the tournament and complete their mission... even though Dosu had grown to realize they were never meant to actually succeed in it. They had been used, Orochimaru for some reason wanting them to try and kill Sasuke but end up losing to him and the power of the Cursed Seal. It was only after watching Zaku blow one of his arms off during his teammate's battle against the Aburame that Dosu realized they were mere pawns, easily disposed of in order to accomplish their leader's goals. It was while watching Kin being knocked out do to the cunning plan of the Nara that Dosu had been doing all he could not to cry out in anger at the betrayal he felt, for all he and his team had done to please the man who had made them as strong as they were, in the end they were mere pawns used to get a hold of a better piece!?

Dosu had hidden his rage well, but had been more than happy to vent on his own battle with the Akimichi. It was lucky he had seen the boy in battle back during the Forest of Death, having since planned on how to defeat each of those he had battled in the forest should he meet up with them again in battle... his only regret was he had been too busy thinking of his leader's betrayal to give his teammates some suggestions, not that it would have helped Zaku but Kin at least could have won her battle if he had helped her out.

Dosu now however had a clear goal, he would strike back against the Snake who had tossed them aside, all for the Uchiha he had plans set up for. Dosu knew of the plans of the upcoming invasion, knowing one of the main player's was the Ninja Gaara, whom Dosu felt he could deal with. His Sound would surpass the boy's Sand with no problem... or would it? He had seen how quick the Taijutsu boy had been, how strong he had been, and all of it had been nothing to Gaara. This thought eventually made Dosu realize something that should have been obvious... if Gaara was being trusted to do so much damage during the invasion, then he was strong... and Dosu had been a mere pawn for his master's plans.

There had to be more to Gaara, something Dosu and his team had not been informed of, just as they had not been informed of Sasuke's true skill along with that of his blonde teammates. Sure, the Uzumaki boy hadn't seemed that impressive, but being able to make so many solid clones meant a LOT of chakra, something they should have been informed of!

Dosu now found himself standing before the Konoha hospital, knowing with the month ahead he couldn't do these things alone, he had been foolish to even think he could do anything against Orochimaru with the little skill and strength he had. He who had been so cocky to think he could fight and kill a sadistic Suna ninja who controlled sand with a mere whim. Dosu needed his team... he needed to at least know if they would side with him on his plans against Orochimaru. A part of him was actually worried they would deny him, they would choose the man who tossed them into the fire over him. He had never truly shown it... but he liked is teammates and every shinobi needed a team to back them up.

Dosu took a moment to collect himself, knowing that if he showed how truly worried him was he'd never hear the end of it... that's just how his team was. Dosu entered the room... only for the single eye he had uncovered to widen in shock at the sight of Yoroi Akado, the masked sunglasses wearing Genin on that bastard Kabuto's team, standing above the drugged form of Zaku, a syringe in hand to inject his teammate with something.

With a narrowed eye, Dosu launched himself at the Genin, who barely had the time to dodge the attack before it struck the back of his head... but it had been all Dosu had needed to activate the power of his Melody Arm. Yoroi managed evade the hit, but the moment the Konoha ninja's feet hit the ground, Dosu's attack took effect. Yoroi quickly dropped to his knee's as his hand moved to cover his mouth, resisting the urge to hurl much like his teammate had before the first test of the Chunnin Exam", Th-the hell are you doing!?", Yoroi coughed out, recovering enough to speak", I-I'm here under Orochimaru-sama's orders!".

That gave Dosu pause, the Oto genin keeping himself from finishing off Yoroi in order to find out what was going on", What? My team was not informed of any of Orochimaru's spies being a part of the exam", Dosu stated, purposefully keeping him from calling the man "Sama".

"Y-you didn't need to know you brat", Yoroi growled out in annoyance, glaring at Dosu from behind his sunglasses", Your team had one mission and these two here failed it... which is why I've been sent to gather them to make use of them for Orochimaru-sama's plans".

"What?" Dosu demanded, eye narrowing heatedly as he knew what happened to those who failed Orochimaru", What does he have planned for these two?".

"It should be obvious, shouldn't it?", Yoroi asked, managing a smirk as he slowly slid back to his feet, having recovered enough from the surprise attack to do so", Orochimaru-sama has no use for failures... they are to be used for the Edo-Tensei".

Dosu bit back a growl upon hearing Orochimaru's plans for his team, knowing now if he too had failed he would have been dealt the same fate. Dosu however was not the only one who had heard the apparent commotion of himself and Yoroi having awakened Kin from her slumber, a bandage wrapped around her head in place of her usual Oto headband.

Kin was staring at Yoroi in shock, having been awake since Yoroi first started cursing at Dosu. To hear the fate Orochimaru had set in place for her and Zaku... she knew her failure would end in death, but even still she did NOT want to die in such a way.

"Ah, you're up", Yoroi noted with a frown under his mask, drawing the frightened gaze of Kin Tsuchi as Yoroi produced the syringe from before", Don't worry, this will put you to sleep... just know that your life had some meaning to Orochimaru-sama's goals!", He spoke, before launching himself at Kin, unable to move too well still do to Dosu's jutsu.

Kin wanted to move, but she was still in quite a bit of pain from her earlier defeat, add in the fact the hospital staff felt reason enough to strap her down and she was unable to do anything for the incoming attack.

"I think not!" Dosu growled out, launching himself at Yoroi, who this time wasn't as easily surprised. Yoroi manage to push himself back out of range of Dosu's melody arm, only to stumble onto his ass do to his still messed up balance.

"D-Dosu?" Kin asked softly, a shocked look at her face as she look at her teammate's back, wondering why he had attacked a comrade as he did. She and Zaku had failed, meaning they were of no use to Orochimaru or any other ninja from Oto. Failure meant death... and they had long ago accepted that should any of them fail that none of them would care about it.

Dosu spared Kin a light glance, before returning his attention to the glaring form of Yoroi across from him", Really Kin, letting such lowly trash almost get the best of you... you truly are useless", He noted coldly, before pulling his left arm, the sleeve falling to reveal a kunai that he used to cut through the strap holding the girls right arm.

Kin blinked in surprise as the kunai was then handed to her... before glaring at Dosu's back while forcing the tears of relief to leave her eyes", F-fuck you!", She managed to get out as she began cutting herself loose of the other straps, still feeling a bit dizzy from her head wound", If it had been me he would have already been dead by now!".

Dosu smirked lightly under his bandage's, glad to see his teammate was back to herself... the idea of Kin actually crying was something he had never wanted to see, she was much too tough a girl for that sort of thing.

"Y-you would betray Orochimaru-sama!?", Yoroi demanded, having finally managed to get back to his feet as his hands began to glow lightly, showing he was using the chakra draining Jutsu he had used earlier in his match against Sasuke during the exam.

"Hmph, he betrayed US first", Dosu stated firmly, pulling his right sleeve up to reveal his Melody Arm just as Kin slipped into a standing position at his side, doing her best to hide the pain in her head",... I don't suppose the doctors left you any of your senbon?"

"Of course not", Kin muttered back with an annoyed look, before allowing a cocky smirk come to her lips as she held up the kunai he had offered her", But against this weakling I can manage".

"You brats are pretty cocky", Yoroi mused, regaining a smirk as he suddenly made his move... only instead of coming at the two of them, he made his way besides the still out of it Zaku", Now, surrender or he dies!".

Both Oto ninja blinked... before Dosu charged in, surprising Yoroi as he once more moved to dodge, hand quickly going to grab a hold of Dosu this time in order to drain some of his chakra. However Kin had also made a move, the Kunouchi waiting till Yoroi focused on Dosu to throw her kunai, her skill with Senbon giving her the skill needed to aim well enough to strike Yoroi right in his hand, the blade of the kunai ripping through muscle and tendons to end up on the other side of the spies hand.

"Y-YOU BITCH!" Yoroi roared out in pain, all his focus moving to his damaged hand. Of course this gave Dosu the moment he needed to strike, slamming his Melody Arm into Yoroi's gut before activating it as he had against the Akimichi boy. In an instant Yoroi was on his back, the water within most of his body instantly being affected by the sound waves generated by Dosu's tool, knocking the traitor Konoha ninja out.

Dosu let out a light sigh of relief, glad they had managed to deal with Yoroi so easily... though Dosu was aware Yoroi was most likely still in pain from his loss to Sasuke and Dosu had gotten an early hit on the older Genin at that start. All these facts made Dosu grit his teeth behind the bandage's covering his face, he was nothing compared to Orochimaru, he was barely even a Ninja from the way things were looking!

"Hey, Teme", Dosu heard from behind him, the now Ex-Oto ninja turned to find an annoyed and tired looking Zaku looking up at him from the bed", Keep it down, some of us are still trying to sleep".

"... Well, excuse me from saving your sorry ass", Dosu said in an emotionless tone, though he was inwardly glad to see his teammate still had his sense of humor", so... how much did you hear?"

"I woke up at the part where you saved Kin... fucking heroic moment by the way", Zaku said with a mocking smirk, before looking over to the light blushing form of Kin", STILL fucking useless".

"A-At least I didn't blow my arms off you ass!" Kin shot back with a glare, her blush becoming one of anger at his comment.

"I did not! Their still attached!", Zaku offered up, raising his right arm to prove it... only to wince in pain as he instantly put it back down", F-fuck that hurts!".

"You'll be lucky to be able to even mold chakra by the time you heal", Dosu commented simply, looking to the arm that had taken most of the damage, it being a miracle it hadn't been blown off.

"Please, It'll take more than THIS to stop me from one day beating your sorry ass", Zaku pointed out with a smirk towards Dosu... before frowning as a concerned look came to his face", so, we're really fucked aren't we?"

"It would seem so", A voice all three recognized spoke from the door, all three turning to find the smirking form of Kabuto Yakushi, wearing regulation ANBU gear with a matching mask in his right hand", Still, the least I can do is make your ends quick... we are after all comrades", He noted, all three Oto ninja instantly realizing the man before them was on the side they were just planning on leaving.

777

**Back when Dosu first checked into the Hospital**

Naruto Uzumaki was NOT a happy Ninja at the moment, mostly because of one Neji Hyuuga whom he was going to have to beat the crap out of in just a month. The other part of his annoyance was when he had sought his sensei for training; he had been nowhere to be found. Luckily Sakura had been able to give him some clue as to where Kakashi-sensei had gone off to. That was the reason Naruto found himself being turned away by the Nurse behind the counter, being barred from going into Sasuke's room.

"But I gotta get in there!" Naruto argued, quite angry over not being allowed in his own teammate's hospital room.

"No one is allowed in there at the moment, Hokage's orders", the smug woman replied, somewhat glad she could put the boy down with the Hokage's own command.

Before Naruto could retort, Kakashi entered the room, having just left Sasuke's room after dealing with the apparent Traitor Kabuto Yakushi, whom he assumed would be long gone from the area by now", Naruto, quiet down", Kakashi sighed, wondering once more why his student had to be so loud all the time, ninja in general were supposed to be quiet.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto instantly called out, not seeming to have heard his sensei's suggestion on silence", we were told we have a month to prepare for the next part of the exams, and I ne-"

"Let me stop you right there, because I'm well aware of what you're going to ask me", Kakashi interrupted, having already planned ahead for this scenario after Naruto's lucky win against Kiba earlier in the day", I can't train you, I have other business to attend to for the month".

"What!?" Naruto said with a shocked expression, before narrowing his eyes in anger as he instantly guessed the reason", I get it! You're going to train Sasuke aren't you?"

Kakashi sighed once more, wishing Naruto wasn't always such a hassle to deal with", Yes", He said, before quickly continuing before the blonde Genin could start to rant at him", But! I've found someone better to teach you, someone who can teach you how to better control your chakra-".

"That's it?", Naruto interrupted again, Kakashi narrowing his single showing eye in annoyance at his student being so hard to deal with", Kakashi-sensei, I'm facing Neji Hyuuga, the guy who was the Sasuke of last year's graduating class! Just learning to control my chakra is NOT going to be enough, even more so with that weirdo Taijutsu of his!"

Kakashi once more sighed, realizing he was going to have to say something he had been holding back on... but Naruto needed to come to terms with the truth of things",... Your right, it's not", Kakashi stated plainly, Naruto looking surprised by his sensei's tone", Chakra control alone is, while something you DO need to learn, not going to be enough to defeat Neji Hyuuga".

"Th-then why are yo-"

"Because you only have a MONTH Naruto", Kakashi interrupted this time, single eye narrowed seriously as he explained his reasoning", A month to get strong enough to defeat a Genin that has not only had a YEAR to practice, but is also a member of the elite Hyuuga clan... and you Naruto only defeated Kiba due to a fluke".

Naruto stood there in shock for a moment, before glaring heatedly at his sensei while recalling his fight against Kiba... as he HAD only won because of a fart to the Inuzuka's face", Y-Yeah, but still!", Naruto tried to argue, only to once more be silenced as Kakashi held his hand up.

"Even if I myself put all my focus onto you alone for this whole month, there is nothing I can teach you to win... what I AM trying to have you learn is the skills you can use in the future", Kakashi explained, calming down a bit as he figured Naruto would understand his reasoning on this", I'm not telling you to give up, do your best... but you cannot win, so it's better you focus on things that will help you with the next exam".

Naruto looked to the ground in anger, once more recalling all the insults aimed at him, being called Dead-last, Dobe, moron, and of course "That" by both his fellow classmates and civilian alike over the years. He recalled how Neji had spoken to him, after actually attempting to kill his own cousin, preaching about Fate. Naruto had been so ready to shove the bastards words back down his throat... and now he was being told there was NO way he could win!?

"Now, as I was trying to tell you, I've found some-", Kakashi began to continue, only to blink in surprise as Naruto turned his back to him and began making his way", Naruto, where are you going?".

Naruto froze, hands clenched into tight fists before he turned around, glaring at Kakashi fiercely. Kakashi was quite surprised, having never had such a look aimed at him by his blonde student before",... Take your instructor and shove him up your ass", Naruto stated bluntly, before turning around and stomping out of the hospital", I'll train myself and kick not only Neji's ass but Sasuke's too!" He called back as the Hospital doors slammed shut behind him.

Kakashi lightly winced, realizing he might have been a little too hard on Naruto... though his choice in arrangements was mostly due to Sasuke needing to be hidden away from Orochimaru for the month mainly. The other fact was Sasuke was going against a deranged psychopath like Gaara, while Naruto was being set up against a fellow Konoha shinobi. While Neji might be ruthless, he wouldn't actually attempt to kill Naruto like Gaara would be to Sasuke. Still, Kakashi could have used a little more tact in dealing with his blonde student... perhaps once the Exams were over he could help Naruto learn his Elemental Affinity and get some C-rank jutsu's for him.

"I didn't expect him to be so angry... though I can see why", The voice of Naruto's would-be instructor spoke, The sunglasses wearing Ebisu stepping out from where he had been waiting to be introduced", While I admit Uzumaki-san has a lot to learn, did you really need to inform him of his chance's like that?".

"I thought it better he not get his hopes up", Kakashi admitted with a frown hidden by the mask he always wore, before turning to look back to Ebisu", Let him simmer down a bit before trying to teach him anything, he does still need better Chakra Control".

"Of course", Ebisu said with a nod", Good luck with you and Uchiha-san".

Kakashi nodded back, before forming a single seal as he vanished with a swirl of leaves, leaving Ebisu to himself. As the sunglasses wearing Jonin mentally planned on how to get Naruto to accept his training, he was unaware of the events going on outside of the Hospital...

777

Naruto slammed the Hospital doors behind him as hard as he could, quite pissed off at how his attempt to get training had ended up. To think his own Sensei didn't believe in him! All that bull about not being able to beat Neji with a month of training! If that was true there was no way Sasuke would be able to beat Gaara either, the guy who beat Bushy Brows to a pulp when said Taijutsu specialist was able to defeat Sasuke EASILY at the start of the exams!

But of course he WAS Sasuke, meaning he would always be a "Genius" who could win with his thieving eye-balls", I don't need Sensei, I'll become strong all on my own!" Naruto stated loudly in the middle of the currently empty street", After all, I'm gonna be Hokage, Dat-!".

"MOVE IT DUMB-ASS!"

Naruto blinked at the voice coming from above, looking up while trying to recall where he had in fact heard said voice... only to get a foot to the face, sending him reeling onto his back as three figures landed around him... one though was in fact ON him. Naruto shook his head, his face currently bearing a sandal print on it before he glared at the person who landed on him", WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?", He demanded angrily, before blinking in shock, followed by a glare aimed up at the people around him", Y-YOU GUYS!".

"Ah, It's the Uchiha's teammate", Dosu noted from his spot on Kin's right, the girl being the one to land on him while Zaku, whom was on her left, had yelled down at him", I thought I recognized that disgusting orange color".

"What part of Move didn't you understand?" Zaku asked with an annoyed look, while being glad it was his arms and not his legs that had been fucked up as the drop from their room had been a long one.

"Who cares you morons?" Kin hissed at her teammates, pointing back up at the window they had dropped from", that glasses wearing freak is still up there!" She said, before instantly jumping off of Naruto and making a run for it through an alleyway. Both her teammates instantly followed (Dosu even stepping onto Naruto's stomach while doing so).

"OOF!" Naruto gasped out, holding his stomach in pain as he glared after the Oto genin", W-wait! Get back here!" He gasped out, forcing himself to his feet before giving chase. The Oto ninja were supposed to have some connection with the Orochimaru guy that attacked them during the Second exam, at least that's what he had managed to overhear Sakura talking to Sasuke about when they thought he wasn't listening inside of the forest. He was aware they were keeping something from him, something about that weird hicky on Sasuke's neck, and he figured the best way to find out was to get them to tell him. Plus after the crap they just pulled he was eager to beat up all three of them!

While Naruto was thinking to himself, the form of Kabuto had launched out of the window onto the nearest building, having placed the ANBU mask he had stolen back onto his face to keep attention off of him. The spy had thought it pretty genius to grab the two Oto genin after escaping Kakashi, quite certain the one-eyed Jonin wouldn't think Kabuto would stick so close after making his escape. His plan had been to assist Yoroi in grabbing the then drugged Genin and taking them to Orochimaru in order to be used for his plans for the finals. He had NOT expected to find Yoroi dead and the single uninjured member of the squad in the room, but then again it was the unexpected things in life that made things fun.

Kabuto continued the hunt, watching the retreating Genin with a smirk hidden by his mask", Run little one's", Kabuto spoke to himself, glad he finally had an outlet for his bloodlust", Just make sure to find some where I can stretch my legs out..."

777

"Fuck... This... shit!", Zaku yelled out as he and his team finally found a place they figured would be safe to hide out at, the 14 year old Genin panting for breath by the time they found an unused Training Ground that thankfully had lots of tree's to hide them from sight.

"Are you really THAT out of shape?", Kin asked him with a mocking smirk, before wincing as she held her head, her adrenaline dying down as the pain of her head injury finally hit her.

"I-I have the right... dammit!", Zaku yelled back at her, quite eager to finally get some things off his chest", I just spent HOW many fucking days running through a forest with Ninja all eager to kill me, I was bitten by a fucking pink haired bitch, I had my arms broken by the Emo-Uchiha, and finally I had my Fucking ARMS almost blown completely off my body!", Zaku ranted, before adding one more thing", Oh, and NOW I'm being hunted by a glasses wearing freak who apparently ALSO works for Orochimaru... who wants to fucking KILL us!".

"... All in all a bad time", Dosu felt the need to add, giving Zaku a half lidded look with his single showing eye", Feel better... you whiny bitch?"

"Fuck you", Zaku stated first, glaring lightly at his teammate... before smiling", and YES, I feel much better... except about my arms, they fucking hurt".

"That's okay, I AM a medic", the voice of Kabuto spoke, causing all three to look in shock at the nearby open clearing where Kabuto was standing, once more removing his mask to show his cocky smirk", why don't you come here and let Doctor Kabuto make ALL the pain go away?"

"... Cause THAT doesn't make you seem like a pedophile", Zaku stated with a forced smirk, quite aware though they were pretty screwed as he couldn't use his arms to mold chakra, let alone his ultimate weapon!

Dosu stepped up to bat, Kin sticking besides Zaku as he couldn't defend himself at all at the moment", Don't think you can defeat us", Dosu spoke firmly, his eye narrowed in determination as he held his Melody Arm up", Don't forget how easily we dealt with you before Yakushi".

"Ah yes, that WAS a fun way to introduce yourselves by the way", Kabuto said mockingly, lightly pushing his glasses up further onto his nose... before smirking in a manner that made Dosu recall the Snake the man before them worked for", But don't think I'll let you do something like that again", Kabuto stated firmly, before letting his Killing intent loose upon the three ninja.

Dosu tensed up, forcing himself not to back down as behind him his team tried to do the same, Zaku biting his bottom lip to force himself to calm down... which was not working as his knees were shaking in fear, just as Kin was doing all she could not to try and make a run from it", W-who the hell... are you!?", Dosu gritted out, aware the man before them was not the weakling they had assumed he was before.

"Me? I'm Orochimaru-sama's number two", Kabuto laughed darkly, quite aware everyone assumed Kimimaru was as Kabuto had been hiding out in Konoha", and you little brat? You're dead!" He stated, before drawing a single Shuriken and launching it forward. Dosu gritted his teeth, moving to dodge as best he could... only for his eye to widen in horror as he realized HE wasn't the target.

"Zaku! Kin! MOVE!" Dosu called back as he turned, only then seeing the freaked out state both his teammates were in. Zaku cursed, unable to force his legs to move as Kin was so out of it she didn't even seem to notice the incoming Shuriken. Which of them it was aimed at didn't matter a moment later though.

"**Kage-Shuriken no Jutsu!**", Kabuto called out as he ran through the needed hand seals, the one Shuriken bursting into more than enough to either kill or severely harm the two genin. Dosu moved to intercept, only to suddenly have Kabuto in his path, the glasses wearing spy sending a hard kick into Dosu's chest.

"GAH!" Dosu cried out in pain, the hit having been a LOT harder than he expected the supposedly weak spy to pull off, it sending him rolling onto the ground before he ended up on his chest. It was then he heard the thunks of the Shuriken, his eye widening in fear as he looked up... only to blink in surprise.

Kabuto stared at his opponent's look, before turning himself to see what was wrong... only to blink in surprise himself. Where the dead bodies of Zaku and Kin SHOULD have been was nothing, not a single shred of either of them", What in the he-!", Kabuto began, only to be suddenly hit with an surprise attack from a tree from above, followed by orange blurs hitting him higher and higher one after the other.

"**U-ZU-MA-KI!**" A familiar voice that made Kabuto's eyes widen, wondering what HE was doing there. Just then Kabuto came face to face with the person in question, Naruto Uzumaki glaring hatefully as he sent the last kick down onto Kabuto's chest", **Naruto Rendan!**", Naruto cried out, the final strike sending Kabuto sailing down to the ground below before crashing into it.

Dosu stared in surprise, wondering just what the hell just happened. It was only then that he felt himself being helped up, Dosu looked to find it was Kin at his side", H-how?" He asked, still trying to figure out how she was alive.

"He tackled us to the ground at the last second", Kin admitted with an angry frown on her face, QUITE pissed off she had almost been killed so easily", never thought I'd be glad to see so much orange".

"HEY!", Naruto called out from where he had landed, his clones having already dismissed themselves after beating Kabuto down", What is it you've got against orange!?".

"Where's Zaku?", Dosu asked, ignoring the Blonde for the moment as he was more concerned about his team... not that he'd admit it, or else they might actually think he cared!

"I hid him", Kin replied with a shrug, before smirking happily", The blonde hurt his arms quite a bit when he tackled us, plus I figured it'd be best to keep him out of the way with his current condition".

"Good, fallback to him and find some place to hide out for now", Dosu informed her, earning a confused look in return" Once I manage to deal with the matter here I'll catch up to you".

"... Fine, just don't go out like trash and die", Kin replied with an annoyed tone, turning to leave... only to give him one last look",... If you die I won't cry for you", She stated firmly, before taking off.

"... I know", Dosu said softly, resisting the urge to look back and watch her head off. Once more with that promise... a part of him was sure if he died they would keep it too... at least around each other.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Dosu sighed in annoyance as Naruto's yell ripped him from his thoughts, before looking to Naruto in order to figure out just WHY he had decided to help them out... only to suddenly launch himself at Naruto, Melody arm held ready. Naruto gained a freaked out look, wondering if the guy was really going to attack him after he had just saved his teammates.

Naruto had been chasing the three, though he had been far behind them after recovering from being landed on as he had. He had arrived only a while after Kabuto had, just as the glasses wearing traitor claimed to be Orochimaru's "Number two" guy. Naruto had been shocked; the idea of Kabuto (Whom had helped them pass the second exam) was working with Orochimaru the WHOLE time! Naruto had been about to jump out and take Kabuto on right then and there... only to see him attacking the mummy guy's teammates while they were stunned. While he hated the three, mostly due to what he had learned they had done to Sakura while he had been knocked out, they seemed to be at odds with Kabuto over something... and maybe if he helped them out they would tell him what he wanted to know?

"W-wait!", Naruto called out, trying to stop Dosu from attacking him, before bracing himself for the pain... only to blink in surprise as Dosu swept passed him, blocking the incoming kunai that had been thrown at his back", W-what?".

"Pay more attention to your surroundings", Dosu stated plainly, pulling his arm back down while keeping his eyes on the still smoking crater where the kunai had been launched from", our opponent isn't down yet".

"R-right... thanks", Naruto said, turning around to stand side by side with Dosu", for... saving me and all", He said, unsure how he felt about actually having to thank one of the guys who had hurt Sakura.

"I was merely returning the favor for what you did for my useless teammates", Dosu replied blankly",... However I would appreciate it immensely if you continued to assist me in dealing with this Spy".

"Well, it seems you two are becoming friends", Kabuto laughed as he finally stepped back into view, seeming perfectly fine, the stomach area of his clothing having an imprint from where Naruto had struck", Losers are more prone to work together I suppose...".

Naruto growled at the insult, before pointing accusingly at Kabuto", Kabuto, why are you working with that Snake-teme!?" Naruto demanded", I thought you were one of the good guys! A Leaf Ninja! You even helped us pass the Second Exam".

"... It was more than likely to get Sasuke into the finals", Dosu spoke up, drawing Naruto's attention to him. Dosu resisted the urge to groan, wondering why the blonde would take his eyes off the enemy", Orochimaru wanted to see Sasuke pass and grow stronger, I'm unsure why but it has something to do with the Cursed Seal he gave the Uchiha".

"Cursed Seal?" Naruto asked, before his eyes widened, recalling the hicky Sasuke had on his neck", is that what it is?"

"I think that's enough Dosu", Kabuto said with narrowed eyes, not liking his ex-comrade going around telling things that should be kept secret", Now be a good little Genin and die for me... you too Naruto", He said as he regained a smirk, his right hand starting to glow lightly as he activated his Chakra Scalpel.

"Damn", Dosu cursed, recognizing the ability from seeing one of the Medical Ninja back in Oto using it", keep out of the range of his right hand; if he hits you with that you're done".

"Got it, that's why I have my Bunshin!", Naruto replied with a smirk, his hands moving into a familiar seal",** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**", He called out, instantly forming twenty clones that appeared all around Kabuto", Kick his ass!", Naruto called out, sending each of his clone's into battle.

Kabuto smirked to himself as he let the Bunshin charge in... Before whipping into action. As the first one neared he merely stepped back before letting his right arm tear through its lower back. As it poofed out of existence he let the next two charges into from both sides, Kabuto leaping into the air before slamming both legs back down upon both their heads, taking them out as well. After that another two moved in, one aiming as strike at his back as the other went at his front. Kabuto did a fully rotation, slamming his Scalpel through the one in front, before using his momentum to take out the one behind him, before fully ending up facing where he began. It was here the reaming clones realized that such tactics wouldn't work, so they mere drew their fake Kunai and Shuriken and began launching them at Kabuto.

Kabuto bit back a remark at this lame tactic, merely launching himself at the nearest five Bunshin while easily evading the crappy aim of the Naruto copies. In a matter of seconds he arrived, slamming a knee into the closest one, before following it up with a quick hit from his right arm to the two on his right. The remaining two held the kunai they had been using in a reverse grip, one moving in with the other right behind it. As the first one went to slash, Kabuto ducked it, throwing his right arm into its chest, before continuing on as he used the dismissed clone's smoke to hide his attack on the last one until the last second.

It was here that Kabuto turned around, facing the remaining ten... or eight it seemed as he could only see eight. Two of the clone's suddenly launched Fuuma Shuriken at him, Kabuto smirking as he easily dodged each one.

POOF!

Kabuto tensed at the sound, turning around quickly only to find two fists slamming into his face... only to be replaced by a log. The two clones' whom had transformed into Shuriken stared in shock, wondering where Kabuto had gone, only to hear the sudden dismissals of the other eight. They looked over, finding Kabuto in the center of where they had been, a mocking smirk on his face as he pushed his glasses back up the ridge of his nose, they having lightly slipped during the whole attack.

"Well... That was quite the warm-up", Kabuto noted mockingly, before holding his right hand up in a familiar seal", Katsu".

The two clone's didn't have a moment to react before the Explosive Note's he had left on the Log exploded, taking the last of them out. Kabuto hummed happily to himself, before turning to face the glaring but obviously nervous Naruto, along with the equally troubled Dosu. Deciding to mess with them both a bit, Kabuto rose his right hand up and gave a "Bring it" motion with his fingers.

Naruto grit his teeth, finding himself feeling the same as when he had faced both Zabuza and Orochimaru, Kabuto's actions even somewhat reminding him of how easily Kakashi had been able to deal with him during their graduation exam so long ago. Could it be that Kabuto was Jonin level?

Dosu had watched, his single eye capturing all he saw while memorizing it for further use. It was one of his best skills, being able to easily analyze and access his opponent's strengths and weaknesses... but with Kabuto he found almost nothing he could exploit, not with his skill set at least.

Kabuto frowned at this, finding both Genin seemed to intimidate to do anything against him at the moment. It was a shame, he was actually hoping to mess with them both a bit... but if he took too long someone might come upon them... plus he still had to hunt down Kin and Zaku for Orochimaru's jutsu. With a sigh he launched himself forward, smirking lightly as both Genin quickly shifted into fighting stances, glad they at least were still willing to fight back.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

Kabuto had seconds to push his foot back against the ground, launching himself back before the large ball of Fire struck his side. Kabuto turned with a QUITE unhappy glare towards the attacker, only to be forced to draw a kunai out with his left hand to block the incoming Shuriken, however missing one that cut into his right leg, making him wince lightly. Kabuto's attacker then moved in front of both Naruto in Dosu, hands set up in a familiar seal Naruto spammed constantly.

Naruto blinked, unsure what had just happened before looking to the man in front of him... only to point in shock", Y-your that Closet Perv!", He called out.

Ebisu fought the urge to face plant, an annoyed blush coming to his face as he recalled what Naruto had forced him to go through the last time they met", Y-you be quiet about that!", Ebisu spoke loudly, eyes focused on Kabuto still", Is that anyway to thank your rescuer!?".

"Thank you, though I seriously doubt your here for my sake", Dosu spoke up; aware do to Ebisu's attire he was at least Jonin in ranking, meaning their luck had just went up immensely.

Ebisu quickly spared Dosu an uncertain look, before returning his full focus onto Kabuto", Your quite right about that, I'm however trusting the fact you are standing against Yakushi and standing besides Uzumaki-san that you're on our side", Ebisu reasoned",... However, I will require you not to try and flee the area as the Hokage will want to have a word with you and your teammates".

"And you think I'm going to let that happen?", Kabuto asked, regaining his cocky smirk as he recalled all he knew of the Special Jonin before him, quite sure he could deal with Ebisu and get away without too much trouble.

"Hmph, I don't even need to worry about you", Ebisu said with an assured tone as he lightly pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose as Kabuto was prone to do", I've been flaring my Chakra for some time now, it won't be long till Back-up arrives".

Kabuto mentally cursed, quite aware if even one other Jonin showed up he would have almost no chance of getting out of there unscathed. This was not good, as Orochimaru would be quite unhappy to learn that not only had he failed, but the Hokage had the Sound Genin in hand to question about the upcoming invasion. However, Kabuto was NOT getting caught over three brats. With one last glare Kabuto quickly withdrew a smoke pellet before throwing it down, shrouding the area in smoke so he could make his escape.

"Hmph, coward", Ebisu stated, though he was inwardly glad Kabuto had left without trying anything. While Ebisu was sure he could handle the traitor long enough for the back-up to arrive, he was unsure if he could protect Naruto or the Oto ninja at the same time. With a sigh he turned towards both Genin", The Hokage will want to see both of you, this needs to be explained", He stated, before focusing his gaze on Dosu", I will be forced to MAKE you go if needed".

"Hey, you don't need to talk to him like that!" Naruto stated loudly, earning a surprised look from Ebisu AND Dosu for that", He's not with Kabuto OR Orochimaru... at least not anymore!" Naruto explained, before looking to Dosu warily", Right?"

"... No, my team and I no longer want anything to do with Orochimaru or his ilk", Dosu replied, recovering from his moment of shock, finding himself confused about the blonde's reaction to Ebisu's words... and strangely appreciative, which was not a feeling he was used to. Dosu returned his gaze to Ebisu", I will go without any trouble... merely allow me to gather my teammates and I shall speak with your Hokage... I have a deal to offer him", Dosu finished, allowing himself to smirk under his bandages.

If he was a mere Pawn to Orochimaru... it was time to show the bastard of a Snake could do even to a King!

777

Not sure how many people will like this idea, though I myself always felt the Sound Genin had MUCH potential, too much to die so easily like they had. I myself liked Dosu and Kin's characters quite a bit, Zaku not so much but I figure I can add some more character to him. More so I wanted to get into their characters in general, as the most we got out of them was a basic back story for how Zaku ended up with Orochimaru. I have quite a few ideas on backstories for Dosu and Kin as well, as well as plans for all three of them to gain some actual skills as they each are all one trick ponies sadly... but I shall rebuild them for I have the technology... and little thing I found online detailing QUITE a lot of options for different Ninja types.

A lot of you may notice not much on Naruto in this chapter, as Dosu was kind of the main focus here. Don't worry too much, Naruto is going to get his position back on the spot light while finding himself quite involved with the Ex-Oto Genin in the future. I added that little scene with Naruto's reaction to Kakashi because I felt Kakashi was bumming Naruto off for specific reasons, but did NOT want to go with the usual thing most writers do... which is basically have Kakashi act out of character and say Naruto plainly sucks and should have never been a ninja bla bla bla. Here I wanted Kakashi to have more valid reasoning then that, such as Naruto's chances against Neji being slim no matter what and the fact Neji won't kill him like Gaara would Sasuke. These along with the face-off with Kabuto are meant to both give Naruto more drive for his training for the upcoming month.

Also, expect Ebisu to have a part in this quite a bit, as unlike a LOT of writers... I like him. I didn't like him at first of course, but he's one of the few characters we've seen not only get an early change of view on Naruto, but even is willing to die for Naruto against Pein. More than that he's an Elite Teacher who specializes in Ninjutsu! Honestly, I can't help but feel if Naruto would have stuck being trained by Ebisu he would have better off as Jiraiya taught him summoning (Which he couldn't use against Neji) and learning how to use the Kyuubi's chakra, while merely removing the seal Orochimaru put on his seal. I realize those were all important and all, but what else did Naruto do for that month!? I can't help but think NOTHING as that's all he ended up using later on. Jiraiya will still be working with Naruto... but I'm not letting Ebisu get pushed off when that guy could help Naruto so much... and NOT just Naruto either, lol.

Anyways, if you liked it I would appreciate a Review as they make me that much more eager to update. If you have a critic or anything of the sort, go ahead and let me know as well as I'm trying to get better at writing as well. If you just want to flame me and let me know how much I suck and I should just kill myself... well, have fun giving more of a review count.


	2. Game One: Second Move

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or any of the characters or terms used by said Anime/Manga.

Well, thank you to those who reviewed made my day to know at least some people were interested in what I was writing... though I do promise to make the upcoming chapters longer than the first as I merely wanted to get this out to make sure someone actually liked my idea for a fic.

Reishin Amara: I'm unsure what I'll be doing pairing wise and while a female Dosu sounds a little interesting I already have plans for him as it is, so sadly no FemDosu in this story. As for Naruto's love for orange, I'm aware quite a lot of people don't like him wearing it... but to me it's part of what makes Naruto himself... but I DO however plan to at least have him wear less of it. As for that last suggestion of yours... I was already planning on doing just that actually, so hope you enjoy that scene.

deltabeta26: I read your review... and I have to agree with you fully, thanks for the examples too btw, lol. While that addresses part of what I was saying, I was actually referring more to the fact is they seemed to each have a single move to them, Zaku with his arms, Dosu with his Melody Arm, and Kin with her senbon/bells. Take those away and they really didn't seem to have anything left to them... but then again the manga never went too far into their characters and whatever other abilities they might have actually had. My guess is Orochimaru merely gave them enough to pose a threat to Genin level ninja, such as Sasuke in particular. Still, I enjoyed your review immensely and hope you'll continue to read this as I continue it.

SaiyanWarrior200: Thank you, I too noticed the Oto genin never get used much except for the random NaruKin pairing from time to time... though mostly that's where he has a harem so no real focus. I too dislike the idea of all members of Oto being mindless killers, as people seem to forget most of them were either forced under Orochimaru or were tricked and only later realized what they had gotten themselves into, only to realize if they tried to get out of it they would be killed. Anyways, this chapter has a little something on Dosu's past at the start; I plan on having little flashback's at the beginning of the chapters as a way of better explaining the backgrounds of the three Oto Genin, but also how they met as a team and some of the missions they went on. Let me also just add I'm a big fan of your work and I stared blankly at your review for about five minutes, unsure if it was really there or not, so thank you.

Once more, thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more then the last :)

777

_It was cold... it was always cold._

_He wasn't even sure what the name of the land he lived in was called, he was only 7 after all and his parent hadn't gotten around to explaining such matters to him before he lost them. Since he had no other family members he was aware of, he was left to his own devices. Barely able to get food, barely enough to get water, and barely enough to replace the bandages he needed to keep his face covered._

_He blankly watched from his hidden position above, the two men walking with food in hand as they spoke to one another, talking of some person they had ripped off a few roads back. All that did was let him know they had some Ryo for him to get his hands on. He waited patiently in the tree, not moving a muscle till he was sure it was the right time to strike. His single eye searched both men, trying to locate what he could use from their persons... before he instantly locked onto the weapon lightly poking out from the one of his left's pouch._

_Step by step they neared him... unaware he was there at all until the last moment. Effortlessly he dropped onto the left one, knocking him down onto the ground hard with his body weight. In a matter of seconds he had his hand on the weapon, recalling it was a Kunai... a ninja weapon. Before either man could fully comprehend what was going on, their reflexes and reaction to him being quite slow, he swung the blade, ripping it through the first man's throat... making sure to cut as deep as he could so the man never recovered._

_The man gurgled out in agony as blood poured from his throat, eyes wide in terror as he held his neck... as if that would be enough to save his life. The other man was also in shock... but he now was aware enough to deal with the young boy who had murdered his partner._

_With a roar he threw a punch at the boy, whom had not only just turned around to face him. The boy had seen the way the man moved, already having calculated the reach of the man as well as how long it took him to react to his own quickly movements. The boy ducked under the punch, pushing himself forward as quickly as he could before leaping up... stabbing the Kunai into the man's neck instead of cutting as he had the first._

_This of course gave the now dying man the chance he needed to send a punch with his other arm into the boy's chest, knocking him back onto the ground as he moved to pull the Kunai out... which only killed him faster. The boy narrowed his only showing eye at the man as he tried to prolong his life, holding his hand over the single wound. Unlike the first one he might be able to hold on for a bit longer... but he didn't feel like waiting. He looked around... before noticing the large rock with a somewhat spiked point at one end. He picked it up, moved behind the currently freaking out man... before slamming the rock as hard as he could against the back of his head. Again and again and again he did so, even as the man lay bleeding on the ground and unmoving... he just had to be sure._

_A few minutes of this and he stopped, his hands, clothing, and even the bandages on his face having blood coating them lightly, the splatter from the man's head having reached that far from the force of the blows. The boy stared... before dropping the rock as he simply began digging through the men's pouches and pockets._

_A good haul of Ryo... enough for a few meals and a new roll of bandages. The boy also reclaimed the Kunai, figuring such a tool would be most helpful in the future as it had this time. After wiping the blade clean on the first dead man's clothes, the boy rose to his feet, making his way down the road to the nearest village so he could use his newly gained wealth._

_The boy didn't get five steps before he felt it... the eyes of a predator on his back, eyes unlike those of the two men he had just murdered. He slowly turned around, his eye narrowed at whatever had snuck up behind him... only to find a man._

_A man with the eyes of a Snake._

_"That was very well executed boy, impressive for one so young and lacking in training", Orochimaru spoke with a sick grin on his lips, having enjoyed what he had seen", However boy... surely you tire of being forced to survive, gaining meager scraps at a time for your troubles... come with me and I can give you not only a home... but the power and skills needed to never suffer such as you have again", The Nuke-nin offered with a light laugh that sent shivers down the boys spine", Well... do you accept?"._

777

"Hai", Dosu replied simply, staring back into the firm gaze of the Old man sitting in front of him.

The Special Jonin Ebisu, who it turned out was not a full Jonin as Dosu had assumed from his attire, had allowed both Dosu and Naruto to go gather Kin and Zaku before meeting with the Hokage. Both his teammates were currently being held in another room with ANBU guards, while he and Naruto had been sat before the Hokage to explain what had happened with Kabuto Yakushi. Dosu himself had just finished explaining his breaking away from Otogakure and Orochimaru with it... which had also meant explaining the mission they had been sent for in the first place.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime of Konohagakure, stared firmly at the young Ex-Oto ninja sitting beside a boy he thought of as one of his own... a boy whose luck of course had gotten him involved in the battle between a Spy and a group of traitors to his wayward student. Of course, this WAS Naruto Uzumaki, the mere fact he was an Uzumaki explaining all it needed to in the matter. Still, Hiruzen found it strange to see the young blonde seeming so civil with the bandaged boy sitting beside him as he was quite certain Naruto would want nothing to do with a boy whom had worked under the man who was hunting Sasuke for his own sick purposes.

"Dosu was it?", Hiruzen asked lightly, the boy nodded in a manner Hiruzen wasn't used to seeing much in young children... though considering the boy had been working under Orochimaru he could better understand the boys worry", Putting aside the fact you were sent here to apparently assassinate a member of one of our Village's most prestigious clan's and have ties to an S-ranked traitor to our village... what reason do you have to believe that I'll be willing to listen to whatever deal you apparently can offer me?".

Before Dosu could speak up, Naruto was on his feet with a frown on his face", C'mon Jiji!" Naruto spoke loudly, Hiruzen resisting the urge to look surprised at Naruto's defensive outburst", He just said he's not working with that Pasty faced Orochi guy anymore! Plus he even saved me from Kabuto!" Naruto stated, arms now crossed defiantly over his chest.

Hiruzen kept his firm stare on Naruto... though out of the corner of his eyes he managed to catch the confused look in Dosu's eye that quickly vanished, The Hokage resisting the urge to smirk as it seemed Naruto was already having an effect on the Ex-Oto ninja. Still, it wasn't like he could just accept the three Ninja so lightly, this could just be a plan set up by Orochimaru to get the three closer to Naruto and in turn Sasuke as well. The problem though... was the fact such a plan would never be the kind Orochimaru would employ, Hiruzen knowing full well how the mind of his former student worked. While it could work... it was just so obvious and simple Orochimaru would never use it no matter HOW effective. The man was a genius and because of that he would only allow himself to you "Genius" plans that only one such as himself could come up with.

"I understand that Naruto and I'm very appreciative to the boy for saving you", Hiruzen said with a light smile, calming Naruto down a bit as Dosu actually blinked at the gratitude being sent his way, though he quickly covered it just as he had his confusion before. Could it be the boy wasn't used to being thanked?", The thing is as Hokage of this village, I can't listen to every attempt at bribery and offer a ninja from another village can make... more so do to Dosu here being a Nuke-Nin now that he's left his village".

Naruto narrowed his eyes in a slit like fashion as he frowned, thinking over the old man's words before sitting back down", Well, I still don't like it!", Naruto proclaimed loudly", All you have to do is listen to what Dosu's trying to tell you... and he IS here right NOW", Naruto continued, before smirking widely", Plus if you're talking with him, you have an excuse not to be doing paperwork!".

Hiruzen actually blinked in surprise at that last one... before laughing lightly in enjoyment, as he should have known Naruto would notice something like that. Dosu meanwhile was looking confused once more, THIS was the Hokage? The ninja whom had trained Orochimaru? Dosu had longed expected a cold hearted serious man who would be eager to kill off any enemy of his village without any remorse. Yet the old Hokage was nothing like he expected... though Dosu had long learned to scope out those whom might be his opponent's... and this old man was on Orochimaru's level, that much he was aware of. Why ELSE would he be Hokage, more so at his age?

"Well, you've got me there Naruto", Hiruzen admitted with a light smile, lacing his fingers together as he turned his attention to Dosu", Alright then, why don't you tell me what it is you have to offer me... though I'm guessing there will be terms for this information?".

"Hai", Dosu stated simply, ridding all emotions from his face as he knew he would have to tread carefully now, the old man might just be trying to get him to let his guard down... but he would NOT give up this chance for himself and his team", I have information on Orochimaru and my former village's plans-".

"If you mean his attack during the Chunnin Exam's, I'm aware", Hiruzen replied simply, keeping back the fact what they knew was little, only that Orochimaru was planning SOMETHING for the upcoming finals", That's not all is it?".

"WHAT!?", Naruto asked in shock, jumping up from his chair as he was ready to ask about it when Hiruzen sent him a firm look, Naruto knowing full then this was one of the times he would have to be silent. Naruto gritted his teeth, before sitting down as he turned to Dosu.

Dosu narrowed his eye lightly at the old man, unable to get a feel for the blank faced Hokage at all... and he had been able to at least figure out how Orochimaru was feeling from time to time",... I can also give you information on his top ranking Shinobi, their skills and how many of them there are", Dosu offered next, knowing full well that Orochimaru would have the Sound Four with them... though he was unsure if it would be the Sound Five this time around, as Kimimaro might have recovered enough from whatever ailment had struck him.

"Wow, really?", Naruto asked in surprise, realizing he didn't really know the strongest Ninja in his own village... though he knew the old man was at the top as he WAS Hokage... then Kakashi-sensei most likely. Naruto frowned as he recalled his sensei, before forcing the thoughts away as he forced himself to pay attention.

Hiruzen thought over the boy's offer... knowing Dosu was still holding something back, something the boy knew he would need to keep hidden to make sure Hiruzen agreed to his terms",... That would be something I would be interested in", Hiruzen admitted, deciding to make the boy relax a bit from his response", what else do you have?"

Dosu resisted the urge to sigh, glad he had a foot hold in the negotiations now before he replied", I have information on the tactics Orochimaru plans on using for the upcoming attack... also meaning his plans on dealing with yourself, Hokage-sama", Dosu continued, figuring he could vaguely offer the remaining bits of information he had, one of which not even Orochimaru was aware he knew of, all do the slip-up of one of his other pawns.

Hiruzen lightly smirked at the boys use of "Sama" for him, figuring Dosu was trying to butter him up a bit more", I see... now, what exactly do you want in return for all this information... when I could easily just call my ANBU in here now and have you interrogated for all your trying to bribe me with?", Hiruzen asked coldly, before chuckling a little darkly for added effect", The head of the Department also happens to be a Yamanaka... getting anything you REALLY try to hide should be a simple matter for him...".

"JIJI!", Naruto spoke loudly, unable to keep himself from being quiet any further, not at all happy at seeing the old man speaking in such a way", How can you go and threaten him like that when he's willing to-!"

"Naruto!", Hiruzen spoke loudly, slamming his fist onto his desk and effectively silencing Naruto, who looked shocked to see his "Jiji" speaking to him in such a way", As Hokage I am required to do WHATEVER it takes to protect my people and this entire village! Even if I must kill hundreds of thousands and be branded as the Devil himself, I WILL do it for the sake of my people... because THAT is what being the Hokage means!"

Naruto recovered after a moment, looking a bit shaken as the Hokage's words hit him... reminding him of the sacrifice the previous Hokage had made for the village... and of what he had been willing to do with Naruto himself in order to save it. Naruto nodded after a moment, before sitting back down as it was obvious he still didn't like this.

Hiruzen kept his mask of indifference on, staring at Naruto a moment longer as he hoped he hadn't rattled Naruto too much... but if he was to be a Ninja and possibly even Hokage someday he needed to be aware that those beyond their borders would view him as something to be feared and hated should the day ever come that they attack the village. Hiruzen then turned his gaze to Dosu, interested in how far the boy was willing to deal with him.

"... If you were to attempt such a thing I'm willing to bite my tongue off right now and choke to death on my own blood, taking my secrets to the grave", Dosu stated firmly, doing all he could to keep his nerves calm enough to speak", While you may eventually gain some of the information I have from my teammates... there are things I know that they do not, things you WILL want to be aware of for the attack... Hokage-sama".

Hiruzen stared hard at Dosu, testing the boys resolve... before allowing his grandfatherly smile to return to his face", There's no need for that I think", He reasoned, doing his best not to laugh at the almost matching looks of surprise both boys were wearing... though it was harder to tell with Dosu, but thankfully years of dealing with Kakashi helped", Now, tell me your terms and I'll see what we can do for you and your team".

Dosu blinked once more, before Naruto began lightly laughing, causing the mummy boy to turn in confusion at the blonde's reaction", Th-that was a great prank Jiji!", Naruto laughed, quite aware that while Hiruzen had meant what he said, he wasn't going to do such a thing in this regard if he didn't have to", I didn't think you had it in you!".

"Yes, well", Hiruzen mused, sitting back in his seat with an amused look on his wrinkled face", After years of watching you enjoy yourself, I figured I could manage trying it out just this once", He reasoned, before looking once more to Dosu... who was still out of his element here", Come on boy, your terms?".

"R-right", the now unsure Genin replied, wondering if all Konoha ninja were so weird", First I wish to gain asylum for me and my team, no prison time or anything of that sort".

Hiruzen mused to himself for a moment"... I can give you that, but over the next three months I'll be assigning someone to watch over you three to make sure you can be trusted", Hiruzen said, the terms non-negotiable.

"I... accept", Dosu said after a moment, reasoning being watched for a few months was better than being locked up for who knows how long", Next... I wish to have me and my team placed as members of your Shinobi forces".

"Eh!?", Naruto yelped in surprise, turning to look at Dosu before grinning", Ah, That'd be so cool!", Naruto began to gush, Dosu once more looking at the blonde in confusion", It's like in one of those cool stories where the good guy beats up the bad guy and then the bad guy becomes a good guy too!".

"... What are you on?", Dosu HAD to ask, trying to figure out why the boy besides him seemed so... he couldn't think of a word to explain it, but he seemed to actually want to help Dosu and his team out even AFTER what they had done in the exam... had him saving him from Kabuto's kunai been THAT big of a deal?

"Yes well... that too could be arranged, though you won't be able to leave the village for a set time until we can be certain this isn't a ruse", Hiruzen reasoned, having been unsure about it... but the way Naruto was interacting with Dosu was forming quite a plan in his head", Also, until the exams are finished, I'll require you and your team to keep their Oto headbands on... for appearances of course".

"Hmph, I'm not even planning on participating in the finals", Dosu admitted with a roll of his eye, planning on training for the month and saving his strength to deal with any Oto ninja... and more importantly Orochimaru.

"NANI!?" Naruto yelped in surprise, looking at Dosu in surprise", W-what the hell do you mean you're not going to participate! Don't you wanna be a Chunnin and show off in front of all those people!?"

Dosu once more blinked, though this time he was better ready to handle the blonde ninja", I doubt I'll be allowed to be a Chunnin in a village I'm just joining... in addition I only took part in this exam for my mission, in which I've already abandoned", Dosu finished, wondering why the blonde cared.

"So? Don't you wanna fight all the other guys who made it to the finals?" Naruto continued on, trying to figure out why Dosu couldn't possibly want to keep going", Your just going to give up after coming this far? After all you and your team went through?" Naruto asked.

Dosu tensed at that, recalling all the shit Zaku, Kin, and himself had gone through in the exam... the exam having been a strange series of events that somehow led to them leaving Oto to become Konoha ninja of all things! Dosu's eye narrowed as he recalled the fight in the Forest of Death, him and his team domination all the Konoha Genin going at them... only to lose to Sasuke Uchiha!

The Uchiha... something about Sasuke drew Orochimaru's eyes, something that had made the Snake more the happy to sacrifice him and his team JUST to test Sasuke's strength out. The sudden idea of facing Sasuke and defeating him before not only the entire village's eyes, but Orochimaru's! To do such a thing would be GLORIOUS!

"... Perhaps I might", Dosu spoke in a dull tone, still uncertain however but at least willing to think the idea over a bit further now",... You raise a valid point, one I will consider further".

Naruto stared with his almost fully shut eyes, confused by the bandaged boys response, before just grinning widely", Uh, sure, whatever", Naruto said with a slight laugh in his voice, before turning to the Hokage", Oh yeah, since I'm here Jiji, I was wondering if you knew anyone as good or better then Kakashi-sensei to train me for the upcoming month".

The Hokage blinked in confusion at that, Kakashi having informed him he had plans already set up to have Naruto ready for the Exams next month", Why? Didn't Kakashi have something set up for you?" He asked, wondering if Naruto didn't know yet.

"Hmph, He took off to train Sasuke for the month instead!", Naruto said with quite a bit of anger in his tone, Dosu's eye narrowing lightly at the mention of Sasuke getting personal training from Sharingan no Kakashi", He left me with the some guy who was supposed to teach me more Chakra Control", Naruto ranted off, Hiruzen frowned at the news, not liking the idea of Kakashi only setting Naruto up for being taught more Control and apparently nothing more", And he said... he said there was no chance for me to beat Neji as I am", Naruto spoke next, looking both angry and hurt in his teacher's lack of faith, the blonde clenching his right first as he glared at the desk of the Hokage", He said that even if he gave me his full attention for the whole month I couldn't win... and that it'd be best if I just focused on advancing my skills for the next exam".

"... I see", Hiruzen sighed, taking a moment to think over Kakashi's reasoning's, having long learned Naruto wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. He knew full well why the Jonin went to teach Sasuke, it being to protect him from Orochimaru as well as prepare him to deal with the sadistic Gaara. Because of this he had understood Kakashi's reasons for setting someone else to train Naruto for the month... but to just focus on Control? Hiruzen could only deduce Kakashi didn't feel Naruto ready to learn any higher level jutsu without his being there to watch over it and chose the jutsu in question... or Kakashi had some other plans he himself couldn't fathom at the moment. In the end, Hiruzen was not happy about Kakashi's words to Naruto, a Jonin sensei must ALWAYS be supportive of their student in such times and all Kakashi had done was make Naruto unsure of himself", Naruto... don't worry about it, I know someone whose stronger then Kakashi and who I know will be more than happy to help you train for the month", Hiruzen noted with a supportive smile towards Naruto", Just make sure to win against Neji and prove Kakashi wrong".

"YES!", Naruto cheered, jumping with excitement at someone stronger than his sensei teaching him, the blonde doing all he could not to jump at the old man from across his desk", I owe you big time Jiji!".

"There's no need... actually, if that's a real offer I'd like you to do something for me", Hiruzen began, acting as if an idea had just come to mind while he had already planned to ask this of Naruto, a his grandfatherly like smile aimed as the curious Naruto, whom had stopped bouncing in place", It seems I have three newly gained Genin who'll need a place to stay and supervision... would you be willing to accommodate them for the time being?".

Naruto blinked in confusion, the quiet Dosu who had been the strange scene instantly understanding what was being ask, before Naruto seemed to get it", Oh!", He said, before smiling widely as he gave the old man a thumbs up", No problem Jiji, it's not like I don't have the space".

"Very good, then I leave them in your hands", The Hokage laughed lightly, pulling a blank note over to scribble on lightly", Here, this is where you'll be meeting your sensei for the month tomorrow at eight, for today just rest up as you've BOTH had quite a hard exam", Hiruzen mused, aiming his smile at both boys now", Dosu... tomorrow I would appreciate you coming back here so we can discuss all the information you'll be providing".

"Alright Jiji!"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

With that both boys rose up, Naruto giving the old Hokage a smile as Dosu just lightly bowed in politely before they left the room. Hiruzen let out a light sigh as they left, reaching into a drawer to pull out his pipe, as he REALLY needed to smoke. Of course he had only just gotten the first puff before the door opened, revealing the next man he needed to speak to", Ebisu, I would like to know how it is exactly you came upon Naruto and the Oto boy", Hiruzen said to the sunglasses wearing Special Jonin standing before him.

"Of course Hokage-sama", Ebisu replied, as always the professional when dealing with the village leader", I was actually following Uzumaki-san on Hatake-sensei's request... he had requested someone to teach Uzumaki-san more Chakra control and some of the basics he apparently never bothered to learn back in the academy".

"I see..." Hiruzen mused, taking another puff from his pipe as he was the Hokage and he'd smoke if and when he wanted to", Then might I ask why you accepted Kakashi's request... It was quite obvious how you viewed Naruto in the past", Hiruzen pointed out bluntly, well aware of Ebisu's dirty looks to the blonde ninja the last time he had seen them both before him... the incident however led to Naruto meeting Konohamaru so he was glad it had happened in the end.

Ebisu frowned lightly at the Hokage's words, as he should have known he couldn't have hidden his feelings on the matter of Naruto well enough to hide them from HIM of all people", While I admit I did not view Uzumaki in a right manner... after seeing the effect he has had on Konohamaru-kun where I had been unable to get through... along with the skills he has gained through hard work to even end up in the finals of the Chunnin Exam as a rookie", Ebisu began to explain, a smile coming to his lips", I realized I had been wrong about Uzumaki-san... and I felt the need to repay him in some way by training him in whatever I could".

"I see", Hiruzen mused once more, unable to keep the smile from his lips, glad to finally see one of those who saw Naruto only as the fox had finally opened their eyes... he only hoped more would come",... Then you would be willing to teach Naruto more than just Chakra control then?"

"Well... of course, I merely planned on teaching him the Water Walking exercise and better explain how chakra control worked as Hatake-sensei's instructions", Ebisu replied, a bit surprised at what the Hokage was asking of him",... With you permission Hokage-sama, I'd like to teach Uzumaki-san more though, as unlike Hatake-sensei I believe Uzumaki-san has a much higher chance of winning".

"Well... he DID defeat both a Chunnin and a Special Jonin within a few days of graduating the academy", Hiruzen noted with an amused smile, Ebisu blushing in embarrassment as he recalled his own "loss" to the blonde"... I want you to do as Kakashi asked you too, but I also want you to get Naruto on the path of learning his element as well", The Hokage instructed, earning a surprised look from Ebisu", Not on manipulation of course, just find out his affinity and get him to learn enough jutsu to give him some more fire power", Hiruzen quickly added, quite aware of Kakashi's plans for doing the same with Sasuke.

"I see, I'd be more than happy to do so then Hokage-sama", Ebisu said with a light smile, eager to be able to full on teach now, though he quickly gained a frown", However... that doesn't seem enough for Uzumaki-san to stand a chance against the Hyuuga boy".

"That is true... that's why you won't be the only one training Naruto", Hiruzen replied with a light chuckle as he rose from his desk, Ebisu once more blinking in surprise behind his sunglasses", I have someone else in mind to assist you in this... someone fitting to give the boy the skills he'll need to not only beat Neji, but possibly the whole exam", Hiruzen commented, though he doubted Naruto would be able to do so with whatever plans Orochimaru had for the finals.

"Um... I see", Ebisu replied, wondering who he would be working with on this assignment", But Hokage-sama, don't you have paperwork to finish?" He asked, motioning towards the nearby pile of paper.

Hiruzen paused before opening the door, before turning to Ebisu with a look of absolute seriousness", Ebisu, what I am about to show you is a SSS-Class secret of the village, the top secret any Hokage must keep above all others... do you understand the importance of this?", He asked coldly, Ebisu only being able to nod rapidly, wondering why he was being entrusted with such a secret",... Good", Hiruzen said... before looking to the right warily, then the left... before forming a single seal. An exact clone appeared by his side... before walking over to the desk, sitting down, and starting to work on the paperwork", There, let's go", Hiruzen sighed in relief as he left the room... a VERY confused Ebisu following after.

The Hokage clone finished the first bit of paper... before smirking to himself as he reached into the drawer under where it's maker's pipe was kept, pulling out a familiar book to enjoy instead of working.

777

"Well, THAT wasn't boring as hell", Zaku pointed out loudly as he and his teammates followed the Orange menace known as Naruto Uzumaki", Tell me again Dosu, how the hell did you pull this off again?"

"With my brain, the thing you never use", Dosu responded simply, Zaku glaring as he went to give Dosu the finger... only to realize his bandaged arms made that impossible.

"... Fuck you"

After finishing the meeting with the Hokage, Naruto and Dosu had been taken to the holding area Kin and Zaku had been kept at. Kin had been apparently happy to rest and let her head injury heal... if only Zaku would have stopped complaining about the situation at any point. It had even gotten to the point one of the ANBU guards hit a pressure point on the boys neck to knock him out for a bit, Kin surprising said guard for demanding why he hadn't done so sooner. After waking a confused as hell Zaku, Dosu had explained all he had managed to get done for the three of them, which both pleased and worried his team, unsure how different being ninja of Konohagakure would be to Otogakure.

"I need some aspirin", Kin sighed, rubbing her right temple as she and her team continued to follow Naruto through the streets of the village, the young girl refusing to put her headband back on till her head felt better", Hey Blondie, how much farther is this place we're supposed to be staying at?".

"Not far, though it's on the cheap side of town", Naruto explained, lightly glad she wasn't using the nickname Zaku had come up for him instead of his actual name", It's a large apartment building and... Well, I sorta own it".

"You... OWN a whole apartment building?" Zaku asked in surprise, the look on his face mirrored by Kin while do just rose a brow in curiosity", Don't you mean your parents own it?".

"Don't have any, I'm an orphan", Naruto replied with a shrug, not noticing the reevaluating looks he was getting from all three Ex-Oto's at this news", and I own it because I was kicked out of the orphanage and needed a place to stay, Hokage-jiji bought me the place from the guy who used to own it after asking if I could just have a room and the guy refused", Naruto explained, Naruto having recalled the look the old land lord had given him, refusing to let something like HIM live in his apartment building. The Old man had not been happy and after asking Naruto to leave the room for a bit, later informed the young blonde that he now owned the entire apartment building. The Hokage of course handled the finance's, making only the room Naruto lived in was the one with running water and power so as to not be too costly.

The three behind him were silent for a bit, before Dosu finally spoke up", May I ask the reason you would be kicked out of the orphanage?" He asked curiously, ignoring the curious looks of his teammates at him even bothering to ask such a thing.

"Well..." Naruto began, pausing in the middle of the street as he turned around with a sheepish grin, unsure of how to best explain it",... Let's just say people have the need to blame someone or something on all their problems for no real reason... it just so happens the someone in mind is me", Naruto explained, a bit confused on how to best describe the villagers problems with him", you understand?".

"... Hai", Dosu replied simply, a spark of something his revealed eye making Naruto actually believe him.

"Well... can we get back to moving now?", Kin spoke up with a frown on her lips aimed towards Naruto, while at the same time wondering why Dosu seemed to actually be politely conversing with the blonde they were stuck with at the moment.

"Ah, right!" Naruto shouted, quickly turning around as he began to once more lead the way towards his apartment building. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to actually have other tenants living at the building, even if they were the three whom had caused so many problems for them back in the Forest of Death. Then again, the mummy guy seemed alright... he actually reminded Naruto a little of Shino, though he hadn't really conversed much with the Aburame. The girl he wasn't sure of yet, her headache making her snappy with all three of them, though that could actually just be how she was as from what he had heard from Sakura and what he had seen of her fight with Shikamaru she was a bit... mean. The spiky haired guy however was another story, loud and rude, he reminded Naruto of Kiba in many ways, but it was because of what he had done to Sakura back in the Forest that kept Naruto from wanting much to do with him. If not for the fact he was the mummy guy's teammate and the Hokage wanted them to stay at his building, Naruto wouldn't have anything to do with him.

Behind him, the Oto Trio were having their own little conversation, having long practiced speaking in low tones to one another so not to be overheard, their lips not even moving as they did so... though with Dosu it was impossible to tell.

"He's a moron", Zaku was adding in, the topic of course being Naruto, with whom they were trying to evaluate", we knew that going into the mission".

"Actually all we were told was that the Uchiha's teammates were of no importance", Kin chimed in, eyes narrowed suspiciously at Naruto's back", yet the Hokage stuck us with him... could he be an undercover ANBU?"

"No, he would have handled Kabuto better... that and his eyes hide nothing of his emotions", Dosu followed with, his own eye on the blonde's back... but it was an appraising sort compared to Kin's suspicious glare", He is skilled however, back in Oto there was a book mentioning the Kage Bunshin... the chakra to make one is above Genin level and yet this boy was able to make 20 against Kabuto, even after dealing with the Forest of Death and his fight with the Inuzuka".

"I missed that one, my lucky ass went second remember?" Zaku reminded with a roll of his eyes, before letting his eyes slide to Dosu", How did he do in his fight then, you're the best at judging that sort of thing right?".

"He was... different", Dosu admitted, eye narrowing as he let his mind run over Naruto's fight with Kiba really quick", He had a surprising amount of Chakra after dealing with the forest... and the Inuzuka had even had a few days at the tower to rest, meaning he was in much better shape", Dosu began to explain, pausing as he suddenly noticed all the villagers looks... all looking in distaste at Naruto. At his Dosu mentally added this information to his mental picture of the blonde in question, it being just another piece of the strange puzzle he has been stuck with",... While his means of putting the Inuzuka off balance were... unorthodox, if this is how far he is with only basic training, I'm certain he shall be a monster on the battlefield with some proper training".

"What do you mean by that?", Kin asked with her gaze turning to Dosu, trusting Dosu's judgment on this even if the blonde didn't seem like nothing more than a blonde Zaku", the basic training bit I mean...".

"It's obvious after seeing him fight", Dosu spoke, unknown to them smirking under his bandages", He has no formal Taijutsu training, he has so much chakra that he can barely control it, he spams his Bunshin excessively, and from what I've heard from his mouth and seen of his female teammate... his sensei focuses on the Uchiha".

"... Makes you wonder what'd he'd be like if he actually had some training, doesn't it?" Zaku mused... before looking to Dosu with a knowing look", You... are a magnificent bastard".

"Thank you", Dosu replied, actually sporting a smirk at the compliment from his usually insulting teammate. While his actions seemed to have him getting close to a young ninja who could possibly one day match the Sannin... there was more the puzzle of Naruto Uzumaki then Dosu knew and it irked him to no end.

More than that... why the hell did the boy give him a sense of companionship he'd only ever remotely come close to with his own teammates?

777

"Mmmm... That's right, help her get all the soap massaged in there... No... That's right... slowly and steady... mmmm"

Hiruzen sighed loudly, instantly making the crouched Kabuki looking man jump in surprise. The younger then Hokage, but older then Ebisu (Who was quite red at what he had heard) man stood up before turning... only to sigh in relief", Damn Saru-sensei!", The white haired pervert of a man (Whom in fact had been peeking through a hole in the female side of the Onsen he was standing beside) laughed in relief", I thought for sure I was screwed there!".

"It's good to see you too Jiraiya", Hiruzen offered with a pleased smile, as always glad to see the one student whom hadn't left the village", I figured you'd arrived earlier in order to... rest up for our meeting", Hiruzen offered, resisting the urge to go further as Ebisu was right beside him.

Ebisu was keeping his mouth shut, as Jiraiya WAS a legendary ninja he himself had once looked up to while advancing through the ranks. It wasn't till he reached a certain age he came to find out that his childhood hero was a self-proclaimed "Super Pervert" and was famous more for his "Icha Icha" series of novels then for his skills as one of the three Sannin of Konohagakure.

"Yeah well, it HAS been a while since I've been able to be inspired by the beauties of the Leaf", Jiraiya shot back with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the Onsen wall"... Now, I'm guessing something's come up if you want to see me early like this... or are you just trying to escape your paperwork again?"

Hiruzen chuckled sheepishly, as all Kage's before him, making himself seem just as Jiraiya described. The truth was the First Hokage had long grown to abhor paperwork, having gotten to the point he was going to make the ninja council larger then it was just to push some of the paperwork over to them. If not for his younger brother (The Second Hokage) suggesting the use of Kage Bunshin, this in fact would have happened. After many head-butts to his desk for not thinking up such an idea himself, the First and second swore to keep this secret in order to use the "Paperwork" excuse to be left alone in their office's to so whatever the hell they wanted to. Hiruzen had been given this excuse and had used it whenever he could to enjoy the quiet of his office and watch various events across the village through his special Kage Orb. He of course passed on this knowledge to the Fourth, who had been less subtle as he never complained about paperwork, but Hiruzen figured so long as no one found out it was alright.

"Yes well", Hiruzen laughed sheepishly, shooting a look to Ebisu to not mention what he had seemed, the sunglasses wearing Jonin being one of the few in history to know of the Kage's secret to defeating the paperwork", Besides that, this has more to do with your former teammate's upcoming plans".

Jiraiya lost his smirk, gaining a serious look as he thought of Orochimaru", I was planning on talking to you about it tomorrow, I have some more news on him you'll need to know", Jiraiya said stiffly.

"Yes, we were lucky to also find another source of information", Hiruzen replied with a frown of his own", The three Oto Genin apparently cut ties with Orochimaru after learning he was planning on killing them for their failure... I've allowed them to join the village in exchange for the information they have on the upcoming attack".

"Convenient", Jiraiya noted with a suspicious smirk", I doubt Orochimaru would have given them much information if they were just low level pawns of his... more than likely I know everything they have to tell you already".

"That is true... and there's always the chance this is a ploy by Orochimaru to sneak some spies into the village", Hiruzen added, only to smile as Jiraiya snorted at his suggestion", Yes, I realized it's too "simple" for him to do as well... more so if he had another of his spies reveal themselves to do it, a member of the traitor Kabuto Yakushi's team at that"", Hiruzen explained, before frowning once more", Sadly Yoroi vanished before we could capture him, his fellow teammate also gone missing from his hospital room".

"More than likely Orochimaru grabbed them up", Jiraiya added in, before regaining a smirk", so, why did you allow the three brats into our forces? It'd be easier to just have Inoichi grab whatever they know from their heads before tossing them into a cell for a few years".

"There's no need to be so cruel, I'm sure they received enough of that from Orochimaru", Hiruzen noted with a frown, wondering just what sort of lives the three ex-Oto ninja had under his former student... it would explain some of the personality quirks he'd seen from all three", It was more to do with the fact Naruto spoke up for them".

Jiraiya resisted the urge to flinch, not meeting his sensei's eyes at the mention of his Godson. While he had never spoken to the boy, he'd only seen him a few times without the boy actually seeing him. He could come up with a thousand excuses why he hadn't taken Naruto in or anything of that sort... the truth simply was he was working for the good of Konoha, being outside keeping his spy network going nonstop for any information that could keep his village and his godson within it safe. He couldn't take the boy with him as the dangers Jiraiya faced were far too great to put a child through, that and moving place to place wasn't good for a kid who needed consistency in the early years of his life. But, it wasn't like he'd left Naruto out to dry, as he himself had given the money needed for Naruto to own and run the Apartment building he now lived in. As the boy couldn't access his parent's accounts until he was of Chunnin rank per his father's request, Jiraiya had paid for the boy's Academy supplies and such through Hiruzen. Every year he'd have Hiruzen pass along a birthday present as well, the goggles the young boy wore being something Jiraiya had picked up back in Kirigakure. Of course after getting Naruto a pranking kit one year, Hiruzen had made sure Jiraiya was more thoughtful with his gifts.

He wasn't the best Godfather, but he was doing the best he could... though he was looking forward to finally meeting Naruto in person.

"... How did the Gaki get involved with those three?", Jiraiya asked, covering his tracks at the mentioning of Naruto as he put a smile back onto his face", They don't seem the friendly type and I can't see him wanting to go near anyone that has to do with the guy who hurt his teammates", Jiraiya noted, having heard of the attack on Sasuke during the second exam.

"It would seem... one of them saved Naruto from having a kunai in his skull", Hiruzen replied, finding an unhappy look coming to Jiraiya's face as Ebisu just looked surprised, the Jonin having not seen that part", Kabuto Yakushi was attempting to either kill or capture the Oto Genin... Naruto jumped in to fight him off, only to have the boy Dosu jump in and save him from a surprise attack".

Jiraiya frowned a bit deeper"... The punk could have just made a run for it, left the Gaki behind and made his escape", Jiraiya reasoned off.

"Exactly... it would seem Naruto has had an effect on the three or at least Dosu", Hiruzen noted with a pleased smile", that's why I've had Naruto let the three use one of the rooms in his building... I plan on having those three sticking close to Naruto, with enough time I'm sure Naruto could get them to reveal anything they plan on hiding from us".

"Hmph, Gaki takes after his Mother in that way then", Jiraiya mused with a smirk, before raising a brow towards Ebisu, having just noticed him", whose this?"

"Ah, I am Ebisu, Jiraiya-sama!" Ebisu greeted with a bright smile, nervously bowing in greeting to the famous man", I shall be teaching Uzumaki-san over the upcoming months for the Chunnin Exam finals!".

"Ah, so he made it that far did he?" Jiraiya asked with a pleased smirk... only to lose it as he looked confused", Wait, isn't Kakashi his sensei?".

Hiruzen resisted the urge to sigh, knowing how THIS would go down... though it played into his plans", it would seem Kakashi is focusing his attentions on his other student for the finals, seeing as how he's facing a more dangerous opponent".

"... You mean the Uchiha right?" Jiraiya asked with an unhappy look on his face, having had his own experience's where a sensei favors another student over the others, though Sarutobi had never gone as far as abandoning them to focus on Orochimaru", Figures he would".

"Quite", Hiruzen sighed in relief, glad Jiraiya hadn't gone off on a rant, the Hokage recalling his own actions during his students Genin years, which he had later fixed after realizing what his favoritism was doing to the team dynamics. It still made him wonder though, if had he treated them equally at the start would he have all three still with him?

"Hmm... Jiraiya mused, looking at Ebisu in an appraising way, making the Special Jonin tense up nervously"... What are you planning on teaching him?"

"Hatake-sempai wished me to focus on Naruto's basics and Chakra Control", Ebisu replied, resisting the urge to flinch as the fierce gleam in the Sannin's eyes at hearing such news", however, Hokage-sama and myself have agreed to get Uzumaki-san started on learning some Jutsu of his elemental type for the finals".

"... That's better", Jiraiya chuckled, a lot more relaxed after hearing that", though the Gaki's going to need more then that... whose he fighting against first?"

"Neji Hyuuga", Hiruzen added in with a smile, Jiraiya shaking his head with a sigh at the news", Neji is a true genius of his house, I fear Naruto will need an edge to go against Neji's Byakugan".

"You got that right", Jiraiya agreed with a nod, turning his head to lock eyes with Hiruzen... before nodding as he looked to Ebisu", Alright, seems you'll be working with me to train the brat... I think it best if take him in the mornings, let him rest for a bit, before you can take over in the afternoon, sound good?"

"I-I... Yes!", Ebisu said, both stunned and excited that he would apparently working alongside Jiraiya of the Sannin", That sounds just fine... though I think it prudent that we both work with him on the first day, to at least let him know what he'll be learning and to also focus on his Control issue first".

"That sounds good, we'll meet here at noon tomorrow then", Jiraiya said with a nod before turning his back and crouching to resume his work, making Ebisu lose his excited look to just frown in embarrassment while Hiruzen just chuckled", Oh, and sensei?".

"Yes Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked curiously, about ready to head back to his office.

"Have the Gaki bring his new friends... I wanna meet them"

777

It had turned into quite a problem when the group had made it to the Apartment building, having only after unlocking one of the unused rooms that they had no power, water, or even beds inside of them. After a curse-fest from Zaku at this, Naruto had offered to let them stay in his room for the night, planning on speaking with the Hokage in the morning about setting his new tenants up with power and water. When it came to actually getting furniture, the three didn't have a problem and it was only after Naruto let them into his room that he asked why.

"Y-YOUR RICH!" Naruto shouted in shock, looking at the pile of cash Dosu had unsealed from a scroll he had hidden on his person", How did you get all that!?".

"In Oto if one can't keep track of what is theirs, then they have no real rights to it", Dosu replied simply, holding up a wad of Ryo to finger through as Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Means he stole it", Zaku replied with a smirk, having taken a seat on Naruto's couch, sitting on Dosu's left", I'm just glad we made him swear not to ever steal from us".

"Hmph, you barely have any money worth stealing anyways", Dosu supplied, pausing his counting of cash to look to Naruto, who was practically drooling at the sight of so much cash"... How much will our room be, with power and water?"

"Huh?", Naruto asked in surprise, not expecting the question before holding a hand up to wave the question off", Don't worry about it that, Jiji asked me to take care of you guys so I will".

"Dumb-ass, he's offering you money!" Zaku yelled at Naruto with a light glare", Why would you turn that down?".

"Because I haven't done anything to earn it!", Naruto stated firmly, glaring back at Zaku... only to flinch as he felt a wad of cash hit his chest", Huh? This is WAY too much!" Naruto said, shocked at being given a roll of Ryo as large as he was holding".

"That's first month's rent", Dosu stated firmly, starting to reseal the rest of his money up"... It's also for saving myself and my teammates before, as well as assisting me and gaining the Hokage's favor to allow us to stay within the village's walls", Dosu pointed out, before letting his eye slide up to the surprised looking Naruto",... If you do not think that is worth something to me, then you are truly a fool".

"... Didn't have to go that far", Naruto pointed out with a frown, looking to the cash in hand... before pocketing it with a smile", Fine, I'll take it... but Dinner's on me!"

"Um, Great", Zaku spoke up, looking confused as he looked to Dosu, the mummy boy sealing his stuff back up.

"Whatever it is we better get to it quick", Kin spoke as she returned to the room, a frown on her face as since she arrived she'd been cleaning up the messy apartment, having no plans on sleeping in a place dirtier then the Forest of Death", I'm starving".

"I know JUST the place!", Naruto stated with a bright smile, more than happy to share the greatest Ramen shop that ever existed with new people.

"Great, foods gonna be shit", Zaku sighed dramatically.

777

"More please!" Zaku called out with a wide smirk, licking his lips after finishing his bowl of Ramen.

"No way in hell!" Kin growled at him, before looking to the blinking form of Ayame, whom was currently about to pour the boy another bowl", Don't, I'm NOT feeding this idiot anymore!".

"It's not like I can do it myself dammit!" Zaku growled at her, looking down at his arms", And the cute Ramen girl's too busy to do it for me".

"Aw, your making me blush", Ayame gushed, earning a smile (NOT a Smirk) from Zaku... only to lose it as Teuchi Ichiraku glared from the back of the shop while cutting noodles.

"Hmph, no one can resist the power of Ramen", Naruto pointed out with a fox like grin, before moving onto his third bowl.

To say the least, the former Oto trio's introduction to Ichiraku Ramen was a strange experience. Zaku had of course been more than willing to bitch about his lack of arm use... only to sit down happily as Ayame came for their order. After a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors between the remaining three ninja, Kin had lost and was forced to feed Zaku.

"I have to say... it's better than I expected", Dosu pointed out as he fixed his bandage's back over his mouth", The Ramen back home was never so... satisfying", He noted, before looking to both Teuchi and Ayame", my compliments".

Both Ramen cook's seemed surprised at the boys manners, before both smiled at his praise", It's nothing, anything for friends of Naruto", Teuchi chuckled in response, missing the unsure looks that came to all four Genin's faces at being referred to as friends.

"Just do us a favor though", Ayame spoke up as she poured another bowl, setting it down before Dosu", Even though you're from another village, would you mind making sure Naruto-Chan doesn't strain himself too much during the upcoming month?".

"Don't call me Chan!" Naruto spoke loudly, Ayame just giggling as he returned to his bowl", and I do just fine...".

Dosu looked to bowl set before him curiously, letting his eye slip over to Naruto, before returning back to Ayame, who flashed him another smile",... I shall do so", Dosu spoke simply, his hand moving to his bandages to uncover his mouth... all while getting shocked looks from his teammates and Naruto.

"Th-there's no need for that Dosu", Naruto said with a sheepish smile, figuring Dosu was doing so for the free bowl", you have your own training after all..."

"That is true", Dosu spoke up, pausing to sip up some of the ramen he had just fed himself", However that doesn't mean I cannot watch out for you as well... and I can always train close for when you mess up and hurt yourself".

"Hey, who said I'd mess up!?" Naruto demanded, before growling as Dosu just seemed to ignore him", Whatever, just make sure your training doesn't suffer for it, when I kick your ass in the finals I want a challenge out of it".

"I as well", Dosu added after, unable to keep his smile hidden this time do to his bandage adjustments.

Through this both Kin and Zaku had watched silently, quite confused at seeing Dosu... like this. He'd always been quiet and only spoke to them in a polite manner or to insult them... though they insulted one another all the time so it wasn't a big deal. What was strange was seeing Dosu acting like this with someone outside of their group... and if anything he seemed more relaxed around the kid then he did with them! Both were planning of speaking of this to Dosu when they had a chance to get him alone, unsure if he was planning something with the blonde that might risk their new lives within Konoha...

"Hey, is that you Naruto?"

The group at the stand turned towards the familiar voice, Naruto instantly smiling at the sight of his teammate", Hey Sakura-Chan, why do-!" He began, only to pause at seeing the look of fear on her face, only to realize just who he was sitting with.

"Hey, Pinky!" Zaku greeted with a vicious smirk, tilting his head at the seat next to him", Wanna join us?".

777

Yeah... felt that was a good place to end it, so look forward to the oh so wonderful chaos that will come from the next chapter.

Also, while it may seem Dosu is becoming close to Naruto a little quickly, I have my reasoning for this. For one, he's never had anyone who's been willing to be close to him for no reason. With his teammates, they were forced into a team that I'll be showing through flashbacks did NOT start off well and they only slowly became civil with one another out of necessity. Also, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku are all orphans... so they know to a point what Naruto has gone through in that regard. MY Dosu is a puzzle solver, being the team leader and tactical specialist he is the more he understands a person the better he feels about it. The problem is Naruto is not an easy person to read, there's really no one else like him, even less there's no one like him back in Oto where everyone is more of the opposite of the blonde. Dosu's still got his reservations, but at this point he doesn't mind being civil to Naruto in order to both figure the blonde out further and merely to form some sort of companionship with someone from his new home.

Next chapter will have the Chaos of Ichiraku, the wonders of Furniture shopping, and of course the start of Naruto's training!


	3. Game One: Third Move

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or any of the characters or terms used by said Anime/Manga.

Ah, Reviews! Nothing like a bunch of good reviews for one's work in the morning, makes you just wanna get to work on the next chapter... anyways, thank you all again for reviewing, hope you enjoy this next chapter as much or more then the last.

Lexor: Glad you're enjoying the story so far, but don't hold your breath on the snuffing Sakura thing. While I do enjoy a good bashing story now and then, I'm trying not to do that here as too many people bash either her, Sasuke, or both of them too much. Any actual romance for any characters will be light in the first part of the story, only after Naruto has his training trip and returns to the village will any concrete pairings bet set. DO know that I will not have this become NaruSaku or NaruHina as those are done to death.

Alec McDowell: What lies under Dosu's bandages will be hinted out for a bit, but as you figured won't be really delved into till Tsunade gets look. Yeah, Kakashi should have worked with Naruto on that beforehand, though that's why he's trying to get Naruto to learn them now. Ah yes, Strength and Speed will be a part of his Taijutsu training under Jiraiya, as will be explained in this chapter.

SaiyanWarrior200: Well... Don't wanna spoil the Sakura moment, but Zaku's arms have already been looked at, though one arm in particular is more damaged then the other, they're both healing within the casts he's wearing, it WILL be a while before Zaku's able to function at full strength. Already have a few interesting ideas for Kin's background that I figure people will find interesting... and I do hope you enjoy her reactions to Jiraiya's perversity. Ah, been meaning to read that one actually and I shall review it once I have the chance to read it.

deltabeta: I love wordy reviews. No need to apologize, I understand what you mean quite well, seeing the same thing over and over does indeed get annoying... it's partly why bash fics no longer appeal to me as it's always the same out of character crap. Yes, the poor Sound Oto only have a technique or two... which shall be fixed once they get to hammering down on their training within Konoha so no worries there, lol. I have plans for all three while making sure they don't stray from the base skill sets... though I shall be expanding further upon them as well. The Zaku issue is one is kinda cheating... for in the Manga he had his arms basically blown off, but in the Anime they weren't as damaged... so I'm going Anime here. As for the actual cannons in his arms and their repair work, I'm once more pushing things a bit as to making it so the three Genin each are aware of how to take care of their tools, so Zaku is aware how to repair them. I'm glad you like my take on the Oto trio surviving and it was actually because I too had never seen this sort of thing that made me wanna make it... that in I actually liked Dosu and was looking forward to how he'd mess with Orochimaru's plans... only to have him die from Gaara. It made me sad, hence this fic!

Alright, let's get this thing on the road...

777

_Dosu should have known the man's offer would come with a price, the pale skinned Orochimaru having set him with many other children his age in what was basically an underground prison. They were roomed up with others that had been given "advancements", whether it be new untested weapons, surgical enhancements, or anything else Orochimaru wished to test out. Sadly though, many of those "enhanced" died shortly after... and even a rare few never took to them, leaving them as normal as they were before. These few rarely lived, having no new abilities or weapons to fight with, other than their own two hands._

_It was one of these such people that Dosu found himself sharing a cage with, the boy himself having yet to speak to his roommate, though they too seemed to ignore him. Dosu however was fascinated by the tool he'd been given, a device known as the "Melody Arm" which would allow him to control various vibrations and sounds with just a slight use of his chakra. Sadly he had only been given little instruction on using his chakra before being tossed in here, the village Otogakure being a "Sink or Swim" type of place._

_"... What's your name?"_

_Dosu blinked, turning his head to look to the dirty looking girl, her hair shortened in a way that made her seem more boyish. Dosu had a feeling this was to give the illusion that she was in fact a boy, though her lack of an Adam's apple instantly gave her away. She was in a simple brown shirt, torn black pants, and nothing more. He could tell from her feet she had been without any sort of footwear for a while now, though her hands were in a similar state._

_The girl frowned at him, clearly annoyed that he wasn't responding to her question", it's an easy question, unless you don't have one?__"__ She continued, fully expecting him to respond now._

_"Dosu", Dosu replied simply, fully turning towards her to give her a full look at himself, glad he had been able to swipe a roll of bandages before being tossed into his cage._

_"I'm Kin", the girl replied, her eyes looking him over briefly, assessing him before she paused her gaze on his face"__...__ Is that where they worked on you?__"__ She asked curiously._

_"No, this is from before I came to Oto", Dosu replied simply, before raising the arm baring his Melody Arm", I was merely given this... what of you?__"_

_"They injected me with something... it was supposed to give me a bloodline belonging to one of Orochimaru-sama's servants", Kin replied with a frown as she recalled the treatment", I-It didn't take... and I have nothing"._

_"I see", Dosu mused, the fact being this girl was as good as dead the moment they were let out to fight the others who had taken to their enhancements would slaughter her",... You seem to be taking things well considering...__"_

_"Yeah well, I always figured I was going to die in some ditch", Kin offered with self-loathing amusement in her tone", My Mother died a year ago, my father was just another of her costumer's, and there's no way I'd try to be like my mother", Kin continued, the girl glad she had been able to keep her hair short so as to not draw unwanted attention",... I accepted the offer to come here, hoping I could live better and actually mean something to someone before I died...", Kin admitted, Dosu's keen eyes picking up the girl was doing her best not to cry", A-and yet... I won't be able to do even that", She muttered, before looking right into his eye as she hugged herself", Dosu... when I die... would you at least remember me, if only from time to time so someone knows I was here?"._

_Dosu stared blankly, trying to keep himself from paying any mind to a girl who might just be trying to put him off guard and kill him... all to steal his Melody Arm. Yet... the way she was looking at him, it was far different than any other he dealt with. Many a person had acted nice to him, all wanting something from him, all with eyes revealing their true goals to him. All he could see in Kin's eyes was a need, to know that someone cared that she had been alive. It didn't help her eyes were way too similar to his own mothers, before she had been taken from him._

_With a sigh, Dosu lifted his shirt, which instantly made Kin flinch... before the girl noticed Dosu had bandaged random items to his own body. Dosu had easily been able to swipe various tools on the way to being locked up, using the bandage's he had stolen to strap them to himself so as to not be noticed. After a bit of searching, Dosu tossed down a Kunai and a case filled with senbon he had swiped while passing a group of Oto ninja's on their break._

_"Use the Kunai when someone gets close, the senbon for hitting targets from a ranged position... though you might want to practice a little with them beforehand", Dosu instructed, looking to the shocked look on Kin's face",... when we're let out you stick with me, working together will give us a better chance of making it out of this thing alive", He reasoned", Now quit crying and make some use of yourself or you really will die"._

_Kin blinked... before wiping her eyes clean of tears", Sh-shut up!", She growled at him, finishing her wiping before grabbing both Kunai and senbon before leveling a glare at him... only to lose it as she returned her gaze to the weapons given to her", Thank you"._

_"... Your welcome"_

_Both children jumped at the sound of their cell being open again, an Oto ninja tossing in another kid their age, this one wearing rags similar to Dosu's own, only with dirty spiky black hair", Aw, fuck me!", The kid growled, pushing himself up with a wince. Once in a sitting position he looked over his new roomies"__...__ Great, a one-eyed mummy and a girl looking crybaby, I am so screwed"._

_Dosu lightly glared in annoyance while Kin glared heatedly as she jumped to her feet", I AM a girl dumb-ass!__"__ She growled, instantly drawing a senbon before launching it._

_"Ow! That hurt dammit!"_

_Well... at least she had good aim, Dosu mused as Kin began using Zaku for target practice._

777

Naruto Uzumaki had been having a strange day... and that was saying something when it came to the life of any ninja. He had defeated Kiba Inuzuka thanks to his amazing skills, been denied training from his sensei do to favoritism, had three enemy ninja drop down on him, learned his friend Kabuto was a traitor, fought Kabuto alongside a mummy looking guy whose team tried to kill his own team, helped said guy and his team become Konoha ninja, had gained three new tenants to his apartment building, and had just been enjoying a trip to Ichiraku ramen with actual company for once (Teuchi and Ayame not counting as they were always there do to the fact they owned and worked at the shop).

However, out of all the crap he had been through in this day... none of it had any standing to Sakura, his teammate and longtime crush, finding him eating with "The enemy" with a smile on his face. Oh yes... there would be blood spilled before the night was through and Naruto was SURE it would be his own.

"Um... I can explain?" Naruto offered up, keeping himself from turning his gaze from the shocked pinkette in fear she would take that time to strike.

"HOW!?", Sakura demanded, pointing viciously at the Oto trio... who were watching with different expressions on their face, Dosu's being blank, Kin's being a smirk, and Zaku was wishing he could move his arms enough to wave hello", You're eating with THEM, the guys who tried to kill Sasuke-kun, me, and all the others back in the Forest of Death!".

"In our defense", Dosu felt the need to point out, drawing Sakura's glare as Naruto seemed eager for ANY help in this regard", We were only trying to kill Sasuke... you and the others just got in the way".

"Hence, it's your own damn faults", Zaku added with a smirk, before turning back around to give Ayame a smile", Now, about that second bowl Ayame-Chan?"

"Good lord", Kin sighed, shaking her head at Zaku's attempt at wooing the Ramen cook, before she regained her smirk", Listen pinky, we were ninja's with a mission, a mission that was to kill your boy toy Uchiha... would YOU ignore a mission given to you?".

"Th-that's not the point!", Sakura shouted back, unhappy that the Kunouchi's words made some sense", Even so, you still tried to kill Sasuke-kun!", She pointed out, turning her glare to Naruto as Kin just shrugged", WHY are you with them? They just admitted to trying to kill Sasuke-kun and they almost killed US!"

"They... They were doing the same thing anyone in their position would do!" Naruto spoke in the Oto trio's defense, all three looking to him with slight surprise", If we were given a mission to go into another village and kill someone... we'd do it too!".

"Th-that's... that's different", Sakura reasoned, looking unsure now... and a little shocked Naruto was speaking back to her like this.

"No, it's not", Naruto continued, frowning at her as he recalled what the Hokage had said to him back at the meeting with Dosu and himself", We're ninja... their ninja... and as ninja we'll have to do things that while might seem like justice to use, will make us seem like monsters a demons to others".

"That still doesn't explain why your with them!", Sakura yelled at him, unhappy that he was making sense in this case, more so when it involved the monsters that had tried to kill Sasuke. Sakura couldn't forget the merciless way the trio had dealt with her, Team 10, and of course Rock Lee.

"Because their on our side now", Naruto said with a bright smile, earning a look of disbelief on Sakura's face", Look, I'm sure their very sorry for what they did, just let them apo-"

"We refuse"

Naruto blinked, before slowly turning to Dosu... who had returned to his meal", Dosu... come on man, just apologize and everything will be fine", Naruto said, forcing his smile back to his lips.

"Me and my team have nothing to apologize for", Dosu replied simply, turning his head to meet his eye with Naruto's", We were told failure to kill Sasuke would mean our death's, your teammate got in our way... for me and my team's sake I would have done anything to complete the mission", Dosu explained simply, before returning his gaze to his meal", I will not apologize for doing what was needed for the sake of the mission... would you?".

"I-I", Naruto replied, only to find himself at a loss for words... before being snapped out of it as Sakura suddenly had taken off", Sakura-Chan!", He called out, only to find she was already out of sight",... Damn it!"

"Well... I'll at least apologize for pissing of your girlfriend off", Zaku offered up, looking quite happy as he had convinced Ayame to feed him (It of course made the bowl cost twice as much but it was worth it).

"... She's not my girlfriend", Naruto sighed, realizing he would have to find some way to make peace with Sakura... and hopefully find some way to get her to forget the past with the three Ex-Oto ninja. As Naruto sat back down besides Dosu he found a bowl of Ramen set before him, Naruto blinking in surprise as Teuchi smiled at him from the other side of the counter.

"That one's on the house", Teuchi told him, lightly ruffling Naruto's hair, making the blonde frown at being treated in a childlike fashion. Teuchi then turned his attention onto the other three, choosing to ignore the sight of his daughter feeding Zaku, who was obviously going to be trouble in the future", I'm well aware how the Ninja world works... but I must ask if you're still intending on harming Sasuke Uchiha".

"... We are no longer with Oto", Dosu supplied after a moment", Hence we no longer have any need to kill the Uchiha... and we have no reason to harm anyone of this village unless they give us a reason to".

"That's good enough for me then", the old man said with a nod, before smiling brightly", Now, whose up for more?"

777

The next morning Naruto groaned as the sun hit his face from the nearby window, a frown on his face as he sat up and stitched. After finishing dinner he had returned home with his new tenants, things having been a little tense after the meeting with Sakura. After cleaning off a few spots inside of his apartment, he ended up on sleeping on the floor while letting Kin use his bed, which she had accepted with a curious gaze to him before heading off to bed. Zaku was given the couch as he WAS injured and needed it more than either Naruto or Dosu, the later who took the chair he had been sitting at earlier to sleep upon. Naruto had been about to sleep where he stood, only to be surprised as Kin threw one of the pillows from the bed at him, and followed by a blanket.

Naruto looked curiously around, surprised to find Dosu nowhere in sight, Zaku snoring on the couch nearby, and Kin sitting in the chair Dosu had slept... pulling hairs from her eye brows",... Is that a white hair?" Naruto asked innocently, only to brace himself as the vicious girl sent him a glare. Luckily she returned to looking into the mirror she was holding, pulling the hair in question.

"They pop up from time to time", Kin informed him as she finished, giving her eyebrows a once more look over before smiling contently... only to lose it as she noticed Naruto staring again", What!?".

"N-nothing... just didn't figure you to be the girly type", Naruto offered up nervously, knowing from experience what girls could do when angered.

"... While I'm not as obsessed as the girls in this village seem to be about my looks, I care enough not to let myself look ratty", Kin replied with a light shrug, putting the mirror she was holding on the coffee table before looking to him finally",... While we're talking about fashion, what's up with the jumpsuit?"

"What's wrong with it?", Naruto asked with a light frown, looking down upon himself while wondering why so many people seemed to dislike his choice in attire", they were cheap, they have lots of pockets to hold things, and best of all their ORANGE!".

"W-wait... what do you mean they?" Kin asked, only to realize what he had to mean", Y-you have more than one of those things!?".

"Well... yeah, my closets full of them", Naruto pointed out, unsure why she seemed so horrified by the fact all his outfits were the same thing", what's the big deal?"

"I swear, HOW you managed to make it through the Chunnin exams...", Kin sighed, rubbing her right temple as she realized her and her team would have to be seen with him in the future... plus there was something about him that seemed to draw Dosu of all people in and she was curious as to what it was", Alright, once Dosu gets back the first thing we're doing is getting you something more fitting for a Ninja", Kin informed him bluntly, not giving him a chance to respond as she pointed at his jumpsuit", No one is going to take you seriously in that, I mean it's almost like your trying to be noticed!".

Naruto bit back a retort, frowning as she had nailed it with that last bit as he HAD originally picked the outfit do to how much orange seemed to attract attention... though now that he thought about it his choice in attire seemed to draw the wrong kind of attention. The Hokage, Iruka, his classmates, Kakashi, and a few others had pointed out how bad his outfit was for a ninja at least once each... but it was such a great color!

"... Fine, but only if there's at least SOME orange in it", Naruto relented with a sigh, trying to look on the bright side... maybe Sakura would be more into him if he looked more professional? Though now that he thought about it, Sasuke wore white shorts... and the Uchiha clan symbol just drew attention to him as well!

"That's fine", Kin agreed with a sigh of relief, having already guessed she wouldn't be getting a full transformation out of this. I mean, what kind of person wore a color for so long and gave it up entirely like that? She herself doubted she'd ever change her own fashion much over the years... though maybe some change's to make her look less Oto-ish down the line wouldn't hurt", With the money Dosu gave you yesterday we should be able to get you a few new outfits... which you need", Kin noted, before smirking as he glared at her for that, not wanting to spend his money all on clothes", Don't look at me like that... I'll get Dosu to buy breakfast for us if it makes you feel bette-"

"ICHIRAKU'S!", Both Naruto and Zaku shouted out, Naruto staring in surprise at the eager look on the now awake teenager's face... while Kin just groaned loudly as she face palmed. It had become apparent Zaku had a crush on the Ramen stand girl, Ayame apparently having been amused by the younger boy's affection enough to use it to get him to pay more for feeding him.

"NO MORE RAMEN!" Kin roared at the both, making Naruto hold his hands up to pacify her while Zaku just gave her an annoyed frown.

The door to the apartment opening up ended the conversation, the three turning to find an ANBU agent entering, A cat like mask on her face (her body type obviously female) hiding her identity", Uzumaki, you and your... guests are to report to the Konoha Hot Spring and Spa at Noon today to meet your Sensei for the month", She informed him, before shifting aside to let Dosu enter, the bandaged boy having returned from wherever he had been off to.

"Alright, thanks Neko-chan!", Naruto said excitedly, the ANBU in question seemed to stare at him for a moment before nodding, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves",... I really hope I learn that".

"Me too kid", Zaku admitted with a frown, having wanted to learn the technique ever since he had first seen Orochimaru use it after first arriving in Otogakure years ago", The hell did you go Dosu?".

"I was looking over the apartments", Dosu replied, eye focused on Naruto", would it be possible to knock one of the walls down to combine two of the apartments into one?"

"I... guess so", Naruto said, wondering why he had never thought to do that as he really could use more room for various other things he didn't have at the moment", Just so long as you don't knock the whole building down".

"Not a problem", Dosu replied, before looking to Zaku and Kin", We should be able to each have our own rooms in that case, one of the apartment's has two bedrooms available and once me connect it to the next apartment over we'll each have our own room".

"Sweet!", Zaku said with a smirk, as they had been forced to bunk together back in Oto due to lack of space... which was weird because Orochimaru's base's always had long hallways and LOTS of rooms... what he did with each one was not something one would ask without fearing for their lives", Then let's get something to eat, get the fucking furniture, and then enjoy the Hot springs while Blondie's busy training".

"First things first", Kin spoke up, glancing to Naruto for a moment before looking to Dosu", We get Uzumaki here some new threads", Kin said, smirking as Dosu rose an eyebrow at her words, while Naruto realized this was the first time the girl had called him by his last name", If he's going to be in the Finals, he at the very least should look good doing it".

"... Didn't think you were into younger guys", Zaku joked with a smirk, only to yelp in pain as a senbon pierced his arm", Bitch! That's the good arm!"

777

"So", Zaku began the conversation, his arm re-bandaged from Kin's earlier attack", what exactly is it with you and this kid anyway?"

"How exactly do you mean?", Dosu asked from his seat besides Zaku, both staring at the somewhat amusing site of Kin dragging a struggling Naruto towards the changing rooms, the girl quite adamant about him getting more professional attire.

"You act like your just using this brat, but there's more to it", Zaku pointed out with a quick glance of annoyance towards his teammate before returning his gaze forward", If anything you seem to enjoy being around him..."

Zaku didn't feel the need to add the fact that Dosu seemed more comfortable around Naruto then he ever had with them... but it wasn't like they had ever expressed any of their true emotions around each other, only on rare instances that were never spoken of again.

"... That boy has the right to hate us for what we did in the Forest of Death to his team, as well as his fellow Konoha ninja", Dosu began to explain, smiling hidden under his bandages as he saw Naruto make a run for it via Kage Bunshin... only for Kin to somehow grab the real one, punch him over the head, and drag him back", yet when facing an obviously stronger opponent... he stood by me to face him on, even though I was from another village and was obviously an enemy to him and his team as well", Dosu spoke, before turning his head to Zaku", I... have never had something like that".

Zaku stared back, a frown on his lips as he thought over his mummified comrades words... and he had to admit other than Dosu and Kin he couldn't think of anyone who would do something like that for him. No one back in Oto would have tried to save them as the blonde had, Orochimaru wouldn't have cared unless it somehow affected his own goals... and as a child they had all three been orphans no one cared for or loved. Each of them knew each other's stories; it was something they had done one night on a highly dangerous mission... though they had expected to die the next morning, hence why they dropped their guards around one another for that once.

The thing that pissed him off the most about that mission? The fact that he had enjoyed his teammates much more when they had dropped the masks forced upon them in order to live within Otogakure. It was because of this that their team actually trusted one another, the mission ending with them promising should any of them ever die the others wouldn't shed a tear about it. The promise was something they would lightly mention from time to time, it being the only thing they actually spoke up about that night, it being their own way to show they actually gave a shit about one another.

"... Well, it seems even Kin is starting to grow attached", Zaku mused with a smirk, enjoying the sight of the kunouchi manhandling someone other than himself for once", and if it wasn't for him I'd never have met that hottie Ayame".

Dosu rolled his eye, knowing quite well that was Zaku speak for "He's alright" in regards to Naruto. Dosu looked to Naruto, whom had finally given in and accepted the various outfits Kin wanted him to try on, a bit surprised to find his female teammate acting so much closer to the blonde already. Yet, there was something about Naruto that just... drew them, Dosu was unsure how to describe it. It was reminded him of how Orochimaru had drawn them in... Yet instead of fear in regards to Naruto, there was only a warm feeling that reminded him more of the days before he had lost his family, days he barely remembered before he was forced to steal and kill to survive.

He couldn't name it, but with his teammates and Naruto Uzumaki he felt content with life for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

777

"That girl is MEAN", Naruto muttered to himself, looking to himself in the mirror as he had changed into one of outfits Kin had supplied him with... only to frown as the black condom looking suit seemed more Sasuke's style... that and there was no orange on it!", Next!".

As he began to change he thought about the event that had taken place when he and the others had entered the clothing shop. The Shop keeper as always glared at Naruto, Naruto of course intending to convince his companions to do this another time... only for the three former Oto ninja to each force their own Killing Intent upon the shop keeper until he backed down. The strange thing was... they didn't ask why the clerk had glared or anything, Kin just dragged him towards the Shinobi section while Dosu and Zaku went to sit down. He wasn't sure how they would feel about the Kyuubi and all as they weren't from Konoha... but he was glad they weren't asking about it at least.

Naruto paused, once more looking at himself... before smirking at the mirror", THAT'S what I'm talking about!" He proclaimed loudly, before opening up the door to the changing room to show Kin", This is awesome!".

"I figured you'd like that one", Kin sighed, before shaking her head with a smirk"; at least it's less orange".

Naruto's outfit was a regulation black shinobi long sleeved shirt, similarly designed black pants that ended just an inch above his own foot wear. On his hands were fingerless black gloves similar to Kakashi's own, the steel plates on top each baring the Konoha leaf symbol like the headband still on Naruto's forehead. The most noticeable addition however was the black long sleeved duster the blonde was now sporting, it being just like the first examiner Ibiki's own... only at the hem of the dusters tail it sported orange flames.

"Ha, if this doesn't make Sakura-Chan like me I don't know what will!", Naruto bragged, moving over to another wall mirror to slip through some poses, Kin rolling her eyes with an amused grin on her face.

"Yeah, I figured it you wanted orange it might as well be on the part you can ditch if stealth is required", Kin reasoned, as the jacket could be shed and put aside in case Naruto ever had to sneak around during a mission", That was the only one like that, so we'll have to get some normal dusters so I can sew some copies for you".

"... You sew?", Naruto asked, pausing in mid-Nice guy stance, thumb up at the mirror and everything, only to hold both hands up in forgiveness as Kin instantly drew a senbon into her hand", S-sorry, I-I just didn't think you were the type!".

"... It was good training for using my senbon", Kin replied, putting her senbon back with a glare still aimed at the blonde.

"R-right, I see", Naruto replied, not really but he didn't want to anger the girl", Oh! Think you could sew this on the back too?" He asked hopefully, lifting up his former jumpsuit jacket, pointing to the spiral on the back.

"Um, sure I guess", Kin replied with a curious look as she looked over the spiral", Why, is it important or something?"

"Well, kinda", Naruto admitted with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head", I don't know why... it's just when I look at it I feel... good I guess, I can't really explain it", He informed her, before gaining a light frown", Sounds stupid right?"

"Well... maybe", Kin reasoned, giving him a light smirk as he stared at her in surprise, her own right hand reaching back to run through her long hair", Some people just grow attached to things of the past that make them feel good... or mean something special is all", Kin informed him... only to blush lightly at what she was saying before aiming a glare at him to cover it up", N-now go get more clothes like this so we can go eat!".

"R-right!" Naruto yelped, dropping his former jacket to gather more of his new clothing... only to pause to give her a large smile", Thanks Kin-Chan!", He said before taking off before she attacked him.

Kin growled in annoyance at the name, only to frown to herself once Naruto was far enough away", that gaki..." she muttered... before smiling lightly to herself", I think I understand Dosu's feelings a bit better now".

777

It was nearing noon, the Four Genin having finished both Breakfast and ordered and paid for furniture to be delivered to the apartment building. Naruto and Zaku had been adamant about eating at Ichiraku's again, the two for the first time seeming to actually get along because of this common goal. After a bit of arguing Dosu was able to convince the two to save the Ichiraku trip for lunch instead, which the two agreed too much to Dosu and Kin's relief. They found a nice place that the Akimichi clan owned, Naruto surprised to find himself welcomed there even if a few of the people working there seemed to ignore him mostly. The waiter was luckily not such a person, having merely given Naruto a curious look before asking what they wanted. It wasn't Ichiraku's, but Naruto was planning on going there again at some point.

After that they went to various furniture places, Naruto choosing to stay outside as the three went in to order what they needed. This was noticed on the third trip as Zaku ended up staying out with him. They hadn't talked much, though Naruto no longer felt too angry about what the spiky haired ninja had done back in the Forest of Death as he DID have his arms messed up. From what the blonde could tell one of Zaku's arms would heal up in a few more days while the other was REALLY messed up, it having been the one that had almost been blown completely off. Zaku however mentioned the doctors said some Tsunade person could fix him, only that she wasn't in the village any more. Naruto didn't recognize the name but offered to help Zaku find her once the exams were done. Zaku merely gave him a curious gaze before shrugging in return.

Now the four of them were making their way towards the Hot spring and spa they had been instructed to go to. As they arrived the spotted the Hokage, whom Naruto needed to talk to anyway about the Power and Water problem for his three tenants, and Ebisu, who had a serious expression on his face. Both looked surprised at Naruto's new attire, Hiruzen more so as more than ever Naruto looked like another blonde who had been after his title as Hokage.

"So... the closet pervert is training me?" Naruto asked Hiruzen bluntly, causing the old man to stifle a laugh (as he was aware of the cause of the nickname), Ebisu to sputter angrily at the nickname, while the three Oto ninja stared at Ebisu unsurely.

"Uzumaki-san!", Ebisu began, doing his best to recover as he pushed his sunglasses back into place", I am but one of your instructors for this month, as I was assigned to you by Kakashi-sensei to teach you the fundamentals and work on your Chakra Control", Ebisu explained, only to raise a hand to silence Naruto, who looked ready to rant his ass off", HOWEVER! Hokage-sama has accepted my request to train you in Ninjutsu as well... so long as you refer to me as Ebisu-sensei from now on", Ebisu said, adding the last bit so he never had to hear that embarrassing nickname for him EVER again.

"Wait, so YOUR going to teach me ACTUAL Jutsu?", Naruto asked suspiciously, as he had begged Kakashi numerous times to do so... only to be told he wasn't ready to learn any", Not stupid things, but actually kick-ass jutsu?".

"Yes, I will be teaching you "Kick-ass" jutsu", Ebisu sighed, glad he was used to such behavior from dealing with Konohamaru", however before I can teach you any of them, we'll need to get your Chakra Control up to par".

"Whatever, so long as I learn something awesome!", Naruto agreed with an eager look on his face, salivating at the thought of pulling off some amazing Jutsu in front of all the people who'd be there expecting to see Neji win. However, Naruto lost his expression of eagerness as he recalled what Ebisu had said", Wait, what you meant by you being only ONE-"

"HENTAI!" Kin suddenly screamed, the tone of which made Naruto, Ebisu, and even the Hokage jump in surprise, while Dosu just ducked as Zaku did the same with a freaked out look on his face. Kin had instantly pulled a large amount of senbon from... somewhere, launching them over by a nearby wall of the hot springs section of the spa.

"YE-OW!", A voice yelped out, the senbon having pierced into something unseen... only for Jiraiya to just appear where they had hit, all of the littering his back as he turned to glare in anger", Which one of you little brats threw those!?", He demanded, only to blink in surprise to find Kin apparently being the culprit, the Toad Sage only then realizing Naruto and the three others he'd been waiting for had arrived. Recovering, he cleared his throat before making his way over to join the group... all while reaching around the pull the senbon from his back.

"Well... allow me to introduce your second instructor", Hiruzen began with an uncomfortable look, well aware his student had never been good with introductions", Naruto, allow me to introduce you to Jiraiya of the Sannin".

"Great, another pervert", Naruto grumbled, only to notice the three former Oto ninja staring at the old man in shock... most of all Kin who looked ready to faint at realizing who he was", What's with you three?".

"Are you retarded!?", Zaku demanded, once more wondering if that crack about blonde's was right on in regards to intelligence", He's Jiraiya of the SANNIN, as in Orochimaru's teammate and student of the Hokage!".

"What!?" Naruto yelped in surprise, staring in surprise at a now smirking Jiraiya",... This old fart!?"

"HEY!" Jiraiya growled, instantly glaring at the blonde before him", What's so hard about believing that!?".

"Because a pervert like you couldn't possibly be Jiji's student!" Naruto pointed out as if it was obvious.

"I'm NOT a pervert!" Jiraiya shot back, only to smile proudly while crossing his arms over his chest in a cocky manner", I'm a SUPER Pervert!".

Silence

All three former Oto ninja sweat dropped, each having trouble believing THIS was the guy who was supposed to be on equal grounds as their former leader. Naruto just looked annoyed as hell, having trouble believing a guy like Jiraiya could possibly teach him anything of value. Ebisu was looking away from the scene, embarrassed for Jiraiya in this case while Hiruzen just sighed, quite used to his students claims of being super in the act of perversion.

"Naruto", Hiruzen spoke up, ignoring Jiraiya's annoyed muttering about "Disrespectful brats" and such", While Jiraiya is a little... eccentric, I promise that he and Ebisu will make sure you'll be more than ready to deal with Neji Hyuuga and whoever else you'll be facing in the exam finals".

"... Fine!", Naruto relented, trusting the old man on this one as he had yet to steer Naruto wrong", But he better not try perving around while he's supposed to be training me!".

"Don't worry... he won't", Hiruzen informed Naruto, sending Jiraiya a firm stare... making his former student sigh but nod in agreement. Of course, since Ebisu and himself had split the days up this wouldn't be a problem, he'd just focus on his research beforehand", Now if that's all Dosu-kun and I have some things to discuss still".

"Right", Dosu replied with a nod, figuring the Hokage had been there partly to have Dosu come through on his end of the deal. At the same time Dosu would bring up the problems with the apartment they were having... and perhaps he could get the Hokage to get Zaku some help regarding his heavily damaged arm.

As the Hokage and Dosu began heading off towards the Kage tower, Jiraiya clapped his hands together, regaining a smile", Alright! Before we start I figure proper introductions are in order!", Jiraiya mused, using this as an excuse to get a proper read on the two remaining Oto ninja as well as get a better read on Naruto", Since you three seem to know me, I think it only fair you introduce yourselves as well".

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage and Konoha's next Chunnin! Dattebayo!" Naruto instantly responded as he was prone to do, a large grin on his face as he threw a fist up.

"... Riiiight", Jiraiya mused with a forced grin, now quite sure Naruto took more after his mother then his father, before he turned his attention to Kin, whom had regained a light glare aimed at him", and who might this lovely young girl be?".

"Kin Tsuchi, keep your hands to yourself or I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them", Kin informed him bluntly, a senbon held into view just to further prove her point.

"Well... aren't you a barrel of laughs?", Jiraiya asked with a sheepish laugh, before looking her over again with a curious gaze while not noticing the girl seeming ready to launch some more senbon upon his person", Hmm, you remind me of a girl I knew... a few of them actually", He mused with a perverse giggle... only to yelp as the senbon that HAD been in Kin's hand stabbed into his knee", M-moving on!", He forced out, pulling the needle out as he turned to Zaku",... and you are?".

"Zaku Abumi", Zaku stated simply, looking quite unimpressed with Jiraiya so far after living with someone like Orochimaru as a village leader for so long", and I don't see how your even CLOSE to being a match for Orochimaru".

"Believe me, I kicked his ass a few times back in the day", Jiraiya shot back with a light frown, getting a little annoyed at how little these kids seemed to think of him", Now, with introductions out of the way I think it's time we get this show on the road", He began, only to motion to Ebisu, whom nodded as he began his explanation.

"Jiraiya-sama and myself have planned out how best for you to ready yourself Uzumaki-san, splitting the training between two halves for the day", Ebisu began, raising a finger up as he continued to explain", Starting at 7 in the morning from this day forward I shall be taking you on for Chakra Control and Ninjutsu training until lunch time where you'll get a break period to eat and rest up. After this you shall be training with Jiraiya-sama in regards to your Taijutsu and whatever else he feels will prepare you for the finals. For today however we'll be focusing on your Chakra Control as the sooner you have a better handle on this the better you'll be able to manage the training we'll each be giving you... do you understand?".

"Mostly, though I don't get what exactly Ero-sennen here is going to be able to do for me, my Taijustu's already awesome", Naruto pointed out with a frown... only to find four identical "are you serious?" looks being aimed his way", What!? It is!"

"Not from what I've heard", Jiraiya pointed out, before smirking down at Naruto", Don't worry though, if you do as I teach you I promise not only will you beat that Hyuuga punk down, but you'll win this whole damn exam".

"But first!", Ebisu spoke up, before making his way over to the nearest pool of hot spring water... only to walk on top of it to Naruto's amazement", THIS is the Chakra Control exercise you will need to complete before I will teach you any Ninjutsu".

"So, it's like the Tree walking thing Kakashi-sensei taught us", Naruto reasoned, only to once more earn sour looks from Kin and Zaku", what's with those looks?"

"You're JUST learning this?" Kin asked him with a sigh, shaking her head in disgust", In Oto we learn this before we graduate in case we have a mission on any bodies of water".

"I swear, got our asses handed to us by a group of Genin who don't even know how to Water walk", Zaku grumbled, promising himself to step his game up the moment both his arms were functioning properly, he was two years older than these brats and HOW weaker!

"Well... I'll be learning it now, so there", Naruto shot back with a light glare of annoyance before stomping his way over to the water... only to pause to remove his jacket as he didn't wanna chance it getting wet", alright, here I go!", Naruto stated loudly, shutting his eyes as he focused his chakra to his feet just as he had with the Tree walking exercise. With a light smirk, quite sure he had this down, he took a step onto the water...

SPLASH!

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelped as he jumped out of the water, which was scolding hot as it WAS a Hot Spring. Nearby his sensei for the month both smirked lightly at the scene, as any ninja how had they gone through the training would at being on the other side of it for once.

"Ah, NOW I see why that bitch Tayuya was laughing her ass off", Zaku noted with a laugh at the scene.

"Well, at least we were given some insensitive for us to succeed faster", Kin giggled in amusement, as Tayuya had been instructed to have her summons chase the Genin on the water until they could do so as easily as if they were on land.

"Having some trouble there Gaki?", Jiraiya asked with an amused grin as he knelt before Naruto, whom was gasping lightly as he recovered from the hot water he'd splashed in.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto shot back with a glare", It's just gotten harder to control my chakra after what that Orochi-teme did to me back in the second exam!".

Jiraiya instantly lost his grin, a serious expression on his face", what exactly did he do to you?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto blinked in surprise at the man's change of tone, before nodding as he stood up, exposing his stomach to Jiraiya, revealing the seal to him", Hmm... He messed with it quite a bit", Jiraiya noted with a light growl, cursing Orochimaru for doing such a thing to HIS Godson!

"Can you fix it?", Naruto asked hopefully, reevaluating Jiraiya a little after seeing the man THIS angry over what Orochimaru had done to him... only a little though as the man was a Super pervert after all.

"Of course, I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin after all!", Jiraiya bragged, regaining a cocky grin as he rose to his feet, cracking his knuckles as he pulled his right hand back", But you might wanna brace yourself".

"What fo-?"

"_**Gogyo Kaiin**__**!**_", Jiraiya called out, suddenly slamming his hand forward and his fingers into the seals that had been forced onto Naruto by the Snake Sannin from before, Naruto yelping out in pain as he was flung backwards... and into the hot water again", And THATS how you do it!".

"You STUPID Ero-sennin!", Naruto cursed at the old man as he rose back from the water, pulling himself out onto the shore while fixing his shirt", Not only did that hurt but you knocked me into the damned water AGAIN!".

"Try walking on the water again Gaki", Jiraiya challenged with a light smirk, not at all bothered by Naruto's reaction. Naruto glared for a minute more... before making his way over to try again. This time he managed to shakingly stand on it, almost dunking in a few times only to manage", Now, what do we say?"

"... Thanks", Naruto grumbled out, not enjoying the fact he had to thank a guy who just knocked him back into scolding hot water... only to yelp as a rock hit him from the side, making him lose his concentration as he dropped in with another splash.

Jiraiya instantly began laughing his ass off, looking over at Ebisu with an amused tone", I-I did NOT see that coming!" He laughed out as Naruto pulled himself out, sending a death glare to Ebisu.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?", Naruto demanded angrily, having thought Jiraiya had thrown the rock only to see Ebisu calmly tossing two more up and down in his right hand.

"It's simple Uzumaki", Ebisu began with a grin", simply walking on water will not give you the control you'll need to deal with someone like Neji Hyuuga... so until you can effortlessly fight on water you're going to miss lunch".

"B-but... we're going to Ichiraku's at lunch!" Naruto whined out, quite afraid of what might happen if he missed out on his favorite meal.

"Please Uzumaki!" Ebisu sighed in annoyance, pausing his tossing of the rocks", With the Kage Bunshin you'll have no trouble getting this down, more so because of how many you can create!".

"... Huh?" Naruto asked blankly, not understanding Ebisu's reasoning", How do my Bunshin help me here?".

"I-What?" Ebisu began, only to stare at Naruto in surprise, seeing Naruto was honestly confused",... Kakashi-sensei didn't teach you?"

"Teach me WHAT?" Naruto demanded, the mention of Kakashi apparently keeping something from him REALLY pissing him off.

"I-I cannot believe...", Ebisu began, honestly shocked that Kakashi had never informed Naruto of his greatest learning asset", Uzumaki... when a Kage Bunshin dispels it sends back all its memories to the original... meaning whatever it learns YOU learn to put it simply".

"...", Naruto stared... before smirking viciously as he formed the familiar seal", I am SO kicking Neji's ass!"

"Oh great", Jiraiya sighed dramatically, palming his forehead", we're creating a monster".

Over in their area both Kin and Zaku had been watching silently, surprised to have found out that Naruto had been sealed up by Orochimaru in such a way... though both were curious as to what that weird seal on him was about. They'd ask Dosu later, he might know what it meant. However, at hearing about the uses of the Kage Bunshin, both were watching with stunned expressions.

"Kin"

"Yeah?"

"I REALLY think we need to start giving Dosu some more respect after this"

777

That's it for this update, sorry it took so long as I had to bid my little brother farewell by attending his good-bye party a few cities away from my current location. He's going to join the Army... I miss him already. Anyways, hope to have the next update up faster than this one, hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Game One: Fourth Move

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or any of the characters or terms used by said Anime/Manga.

I got quite a bit more reviews, my guess as to the reason being more people are noticing this the more I work on it. So far it seems well received and I've received kudo's to my original idea... well, Original in its own merit as a few others have left the Sound Trio alive in their own works. I've been given note about my Grammar and such, so if anyone out there can let me know exactly what I need to work on I would greatly appreciate it so I can become a better writer.

Thanks to SaiyanWarrior200, Wolka, Kyukon, Loiosh311, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, RamenKnight, jyubi10, ichigo1508, and Midvalley to your reviews. I have been told that apparently responding to reviews via the story itself as I have been doing is not allowed on , can someone let me know if this is true as I don't wanna get in trouble.

Enough of that, let's move onto a chapter filled with training and growing friendship!

777

_Apparently they had only been in there a year... a single year spent fighting tooth and nail to live against other children their age, some even younger in order to prove useful to Orochimaru's goals. Unlike the others however, it was because Dosu, Kin, and Zaku had worked together in order to survive that they in fact they had made it out. Dosu was sure he would have made it without the other two well enough, but having them backing him up had its uses in the long run he had discovered. While Zaku was a moron, when it came to battle he would do as Dosu instructed and the modifications the boy's arms had been given were a boon when dealing with a large group of enemies. Kin, whose modifications apparently had never taken hold, would more than likely have died without her two companions helping her along. She had since grown quite skilled in the use of her senbon, having learned quickly out of need most likely. Other than that she seemed to have some knowledge of First-Aid as she was able to tend to her own wounds along with her roommates, going as far as to help Dosu bandage his face to a point... though he had never let her or Zaku see exactly what was under said bandages._

_The year was up and they were now being led away from their cell, all three apparently proving they had what it took to be Otogakure shinobi. What this meant was they were given a room to share, better food, new clothing, a bathroom, and of course the head bands they had just been presented by one of their former jailers._

_"Wear these proudly, but be warned should you screw up even once you'll wish you never step foot outside of that pit", The Jailer informed them smugly, before handing over a large scroll to each of them", in each of your scrolls you will find the technique's and Jutsu Orochimaru-sama has deemed you all fit to know and learn... you will study and implement each one within three months' time or else be punished accordingly"._

_"Fuck", Zaku stated simply, ignoring the glare the jailer was giving him as he looked over the first exercise they would need to do", Where are we supposed to find a tree?"._

_"Use the wall", the jailer shot back simply", Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start watching over the next batch of brats... try not to screw up and end up dead", He parted with before leaving the three alone._

_"Well, I for one will NOT be missing that ass", Kin muttered, her hair having grown since she stopped keeping it short, though it only reached just above her neck at the moment. She had been quite happy to have a bathroom, the first thing she had done was give herself a much needed bath, trim her hair so it at least looked okay, clipped the random white hairs that has suddenly began showing, and of course put on her new clothes", and why the heck does my scroll have bells with it?"._

_"Read and find out", Dosu shot back bluntly, his single eye quickly memorizing the instructions of his Melody Arm", Hm... Didn't think it could do that", He muttered, surprised at what his weapon could do to the water inside a person's body... THAT would have been helpful over the last year._

_"Water Walking!?__"__ Zaku read off, before groaning as he dropped onto his behind to sit", At WHAT point are we going to need to learn to walk on water!?"._

777

"... And that's why you need to learn to walk on water", Zaku finished explaining with a large grin aimed at the soaking wet Naruto", Really ANY competent ninja would know this".

"WHY are you even here?" Naruto demanded, glaring at Zaku who had been sitting comfortably nearby in the same spot for the last few days or so", Why don't you go bother Dosu or Kin-Chan!?".

"Because Dosu is off training for the final exam and Kin is taking a dip in the Hot springs and after the first three times I am NOT going to risk the loss of my junk just to peek", Zaku explained... before regaining his grin", and it's fun watching Shades hurl fireballs at you".

"Sadist!"

It had only been three days since Naruto's training under Jiraiya and Ebisu began, the blonde having spammed the hell out of his Kage Bunshin in order to soak up what he was being taught like a sponge. Even so, when it came to learning to actually fight on top of the water, Ebisu thought it best that Naruto learn it himself... though allowed Naruto's Bunshin to begin their training in Naruto's element during this. It had been the First day of official training that Jiraiya had brought in the special Chakra paper that showed one's Elemental affinity, having even gone as far as to bring extra's to test out the Oto trio's own elements. Naruto had Wind, which Zaku of course had as well, while Dosu ended up with Earth, and Kin strangely enough Fire. Do to this Dosu had asked for admittance into the Konoha library to look up any Doton jutsu that would work with his Melody Arm style of fighting. Kin didn't care much of this, though had been given permission to use the Library as well along with Zaku... the latter of which didn't see the point until he could actually try anything out while the former preferred the use of senbon and Genjutsu. Luckily though his less damaged arm had healed enough to let him make use of it, though he'd been told to refrain from trying to use it for training purposes.

Of course the moment he got a moment alone with his team he had Kin knock him out before following the instructions he had on fixing the tube in his arm. It still would take some time before he could use it as well, but at least his weapon wasn't lost to him. Now he just had to make sure to never allow it to get plugged up again and he'd be good.

Naruto's clone's had been off trying to split a leaf as his training to better make use of his Fuuton element while the real one continued to fight Ebisu on top of water to fine tune his control. Dosu himself had found his own private training field while being protected/spied on by an ANBU in case any Oto ninja tried anything. Zaku mostly stuck by to watch Naruto get his ass kicked while Kin would move in between Naruto's training and Dosu's just to make sure her teammate while also making use of the Training field Dosu had been given to practice her senbon throwing and read the Genjutsu scrolls she had taken from the library.

It was strange to the Oto three, being able to freely take scrolls containing jutsu and make use of them as Orochimaru would only let them learn what he wanted them to learn, keeping all the Jutsu he himself had listed stored away in a secret place only he and a special few could access. Dosu was making use of it, planning on learning more than some Doton jutsu as he was planning on training to the point he could one day pay Orochimaru back for his betrayal.

Naruto was a little worried in that regard, as whenever he did see Dosu during the last few days the guy seemed to have exhausted himself to the point he was falling asleep the moment he hit his own bed. Speaking of, with Naruto's Kage Bunshin helping the Oto Trio were now quite happy with their room... more so now that they had power and water. Naruto ended up having his Bunshin bring down the wall to room next to his own as well, giving him much more space just as his three tenants had.

"HEY!", One of the Bunshin suddenly cried out, all eyes moving onto him as he held up a leaf with a light cut in it", I got it!".

"Disperse!", Naruto called out with a large grin, glad to finally be getting somewhere as the large amount of clone's poofed out of existence... quickly replaced by more that took over the training exercise, ALL aware of how to at least tear the leaf now", Ah, I'm SO awesome".

"I wouldn't get cocky Uzumaki", Ebisu spoke up with a grin of his own, enjoying the fact his student's jump in abilities would be because of HIM, the Kage Bunshin tip having been something Naruto really should have been told of though", While it's true your advancement is incredible, overconfidence can be used against you".

"Plus that Hyuuga seems to have enough confidence for everyone that'll be in the stadium", Zaku added helpfully, Naruto and Ebisu having to nod in agreement at that", Of course you can just use that against him".

"... How so?", Naruto asked curiously, stepping off of the water to take a break with Zaku, Ebisu allowing it while curious as to what Zaku might have to offer Naruto. While the Special Jonin still wasn't sure on the three Ex-Oto ninja's loyalty, so far they seemed surprisingly helpful to Naruto in their own ways.

"Quite simple", Zaku began with a smirk, as he had dealt with many a people like Neji back in Oto", Tell me something Blondie... what do you know of the fine art of trash talking?"

777

Orochimaru was not a happy snake, his serpent eyes currently narrowed at the two fresh bodies he was being forced to use since the loss of the three Genin. When Kabuto had reported the event he hadn't thought much of it as the three Genin only knew so much about his invasion plans as he was quite aware they might have ended up captured after their attempt on Sasuke and interrogated. It was why he kept them in the dark over the fact they were allied with Suna for the invasion, along with just how they were going to pull said invasion off during the finals. He however had NOT expected the three Genin to resist his plans for them and go to the Hokage with what they knew! It also didn't help he realized those three were aware of his Sound Five and the abilities of each one AND of the Cursed seals that each of his bodyguards bore! Because of this he'd had to replace Zaku and Kin with the two pawns Kabuto had been forced to work along with... Kabuto being more than happy to deal with both in order to make it so.

Still, Orochimaru was quite aware how muddled his plans were becoming, as the old fool of a Kage knew more than Orochimaru felt comfortable letting him know... all because of three GENIN!

"Orochimaru-sama... are you feeling alright?" Kabuto asked plainly, a bit nervous at how fierce Orochimaru seemed at the moment, the Snake Sannin obviously unhappy over the recent events.

"... I'm fine Kabuto-kun", Orochimaru replied, his voice sounding only lightly strained as he took a seat in a nearby throne like chair, leaning into it as he tried to think of a way to turn the odds back more into his favor. He'd need an edge, one he had been sure he'd have with Kimimaro by his side beforehand, only to have his would be future body suddenly hit by an illness even Kabuto couldn't heal him of. If only he could have Kimimaro healed or even had someone of equal stren-

Orochimaru's eyes widened just a bit"... Kukukuku", He began to laugh lowly, the vileness in his tone enough to make even Kabuto shiver in response", Kabuto-kun... I have something important I need you to do for me, something that will require speed as I'll need it done before the end of the month".

"Um, of course Orochimaru-sama", Kabuto replied, blinking in confusion while wondering what his master was planning", what do you need me to do?"

"First of all, I need you to get me something to write with", Orochimaru informed him, never losing his snake like smirk"; I think it's time Guren was put to use..."

777

Dosu frowned, feeling something was off... before pushing it to the side for now as he thought over his current problem. He had finally become aware of his Elemental affinity, to no surprise it was Earth like most people from his former country. The problem with this however was this gave him no edge over Sasuke as like most Uchiha he had a Fire affinity. Also Dosu realized the few Jutsu he realized he could learn within the month would help him in no way deal with Orochimaru... though he also realized he'd have to leave that to the Sandaime.

His talk with the Hokage had been a long one, Dosu listed off the abilities of the Sound Four as Kimimaro was indisposed back in Otogakure. After that he had informed him of the few locations of Orochimaru's bases he and his team had gone to, the Hokage already planning on sending ANBU to those locations in order to raid them for information and to put a dent in Orochimaru's strength. Finally Dosu had admitted to his most recent gain in knowledge... the Edo Tensei jutsu Orochimaru had been planning on using with Kin and Zaku. This had surprised the old Hokage, who once more realized how truly low his former student had fallen.

After this Dosu had requested assistance in his training for the month, the Hokage only then having allowed Dosu and his team access to part of the Library that Genin of Konoha had access to. When Dosu then mentioned assistance for Zaku's still damaged arm, The Hokage had been thoughtful before saying he'd work on something. With that the meeting had finished, Dosu leaving after the Hokage thanked him... which had been weird. Unlike Orochimaru, speaking with the Hokage was something he found himself looking forward to, the old man being easy to talk to and able to put Dosu at ease. Still, Dosu couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act, something to make him and his team trust the old man further so they wouldn't think of betrayal. He and his team had no plans to do that, quite fine with staying in Konoha so long as they were safe and become strong Shinobi... but because of that he just couldn't trust the old Kage.

"Dosu!", The familiar sound of Naruto called out, Dosu turning to see the blonde rushing over... only to realize it was a Kage Bunshin as there wasn't a drop of water on him", Boss wants you to come over for lunch with the rest of us, Ero-Sennin says you'll wanna be here for today's lesson".

Dosu blinked at this, having noticed the Toad Sage had been surprisingly curious about the three former pawns of his ex-teammate. Though he seemed to get along with Zaku, having introduced the punk to Icha Icha, and he was at odds with Kin, who grew annoyed with his perversions even though Dosu was aware she had a few of the Sannin's book hidden away under her bed, Dosu himself didn't trust him. It was simply for the fact the Sannin was much too interested in Naruto's progress, which struck Dosu as odd. Why Naruto was so close to the Hokage and why was it Jiraiya of the Sannin would train him, as he'd only trained the Yondaime before. Naruto was a no name orphan, the blonde having said as much beforehand. More than that the people of the village loathed him, not outright attacking him but glaring and speaking to him as if he was lower than dirt.

"I shall... be there shortly", Dosu informed the clone, who nodded before dismissing itself. Dosu rose to his feet, leaving the demolished training ground behind him, making sure to be careful as he stepped out of the crater he'd made as he made his way to the Hot Springs.

He'd have to make a stop by the Konoha library beforehand though, surely the name Uzumaki would lead him to the blonde's family right? It did after all sound familiar to him, Dosu just wasn't sure why...

777

"... and then when he starts getting all pissy, throw the balloon at him", Zaku finished instructed with a serious look on his face.

"Ah! Of course!" Naruto agreed, shocked he hadn't thought of it before hand.

"You two are morons", Kin bluntly stated, before picking her Ramen cup to eat from.

Kin had finished her Spa treatment the moment she had realized it was almost time for lunch... which meant that Jiraiya would soon be arriving to take over for his half of the day of training. Kin wasn't as anti-pervert as most girls in Konoha seemed to be, so long as they weren't perving over HER, she didn't care. Well, unless she knew and liked the girl in question, then she'd castrate the pervert who'd peek. Luckily for Jiraiya though as Kin didn't like anyone in the village she was now living with... outside of her team and Naruto, though she wouldn't admit to such and none of them was female. The point was she had gotten the hell out of the Hot springs before the old pervert decided to make her a character in his next book... which might have been flattering if she trusted him not to make said character like most girls in his books.

Kin had left the springs, only to find Naruto and Zaku having a meeting over how best to piss Neji Hyuuga off and make the cocky asshole lose his cool. It was a weird thing to bond over, but Kin found the two boys apparently were quite creative in ways to pull such a thing off. She knew from experience that Zaku knew just what to say to anger someone, while Naruto apparently was an annoying prankster. Combined? Kin was quite sure would lead to an enjoyable first round fight.

"You're just jealous that I and Zaku are awesome", Naruto shot back with a grin, Zaku nodding in agreement with his blonde... acquaintance. Before Naruto could continue, he spotted Dosu walking up, the energetic blonde jumping to his feet to call out to the boy", Dosu! Hurry up and have lunch before Ero-Sennin shows up!"

"AND Naruto eats all the damn Ramen!", Zaku added, ignoring the annoyed glare the blonde was now sending him as he returned to his meal", I still say we should have eaten at Ichiraku's...".

"JUST because you want to stalk Ichiraku-san", Dosu pointed out, taking a seat besides Naruto as he usually did before grabbing his own untouched Ramen cup. As he moved his mouth to move his bandages aside, he noticed Naruto staring intently at him"... What?"

"Well... I was wondering why you wear those things actually..." Naruto admitted, having held himself back from asking as he was sure there was a reason Dosu did, but he didn't want to push him.

Kin and Zaku looked to Dosu, quite aware how he was when it came to his bandages. It had only been an accident that they themselves had seen why he did so... and it had taken him six month after to actually talk about it. The story behind it was yet another reason the three had the comradeship they did, though they wouldn't admit to it so not as to be seen as weak. Being Weak in Otogakure meant death after all. The point of this was, they were unsure how Dosu would respond to Naruto's curiosity, their mummy of a teammate having grown quickly close to the blonde and it was obvious they were friends in all but actually admitting to it. It was the same for them however, the FOUR orphans each having too much in common not to grow attached. It was only doing to their lives in Oto that left three of said orphans unwilling to take the next step, though the moment one did it might just be enough to make the other two follow.

"... Naruto", Dosu began, using the blonde's name for the first time much to the other three Ninja's surprise", I am... willing to remove my bandage's and explain what they hide... if you're willing to explain why it is the villagers glare and speak to you as they do".

An awkward silence followed, Naruto's eyes widening at Dosu's words as he found himself unsure how to respond. It had been only a few days... but he had quickly grown close to the three former Oto ninja as he hoped they did to him. Most of all he was finding in Dosu the kind of friendship he'd always wanted, like Shikamaru and Chouji had... though obviously different in its own way as he was quite sure Dosu didn't trust anyone really. Why was that? It couldn't be just because of Orochimaru could it? Naruto wanted to know... but he didn't want to risk losing his newfound friends because of it.

"I..." Naruto began, still frowning as he thought it over, about to put it off before he locked eyes with Dosu. There was a look he hadn't yet seen in Dosu's black eye, it was as if... he was testing Naruto? For what reason though... unless this was Dosu's way of extending his trust to him, Dosu was willing to trust Naruto if Naruto trusted him?" O-okay... but not till later".

Dosu stared for a moment, before nodding, inwardly finding himself surprised his offer had worked as it did. Dosu was quite used to secrets being kept from him, such as with Orochimaru for an example. With Naruto... the blonde's eyes gave away EVERYTHING, which for a Shinobi would be seen as liability. Yet because of this Dosu knew what Naruto was really thinking or how he felt about something, Dosu quite good at reading other people. The problem of course was the fact Naruto openly expressed his true feelings and reasons, the blonde being the most honest person Dosu had ever met in his life. It was because of this... he knew Naruto would tell him later just as he said and the mystery of Naruto Uzumaki would come to a close.

"Oi! You better have some for me!"

The group was pulled from the conversation, finding Jiraiya walking over with a large grin on his face", Your early!", Naruto noted in surprise... before quickly looking back to Dosu, only to just find him fixing his bandage's back over his lips, his Ramen cup empty", Dammit! Just like Kakashi-sensei!"

"Why is it you have requested us all here Jiraiya-san?" Dosu asked, ignoring Naruto's glare of annoyance at being ignored", I have my own training to go attend to so this better be worth my time".

"And the less time I have to spend around your perverted ass the better", Kin followed with, glaring lightly at the now frowning Sannin.

"And... I just don't care", Zaku added as to not be left out, shrugging lightly as he used his good arm to continue eating from his own Ramen cup.

"I really hate you all", Jiraiya grumbled, right eye twitching with anger as he wondered what ever happened to respecting your elders", The point of calling you all here is simple... I've decided to let the Gaki here sign the Toad summoning scroll!"

"Why would I want to summon a bunch of Toads!?" Naruto shot back, earning a glare from Jiraiya and looks of disbelief from the ex-oto nin",... I'm guessing I said something stupid again?"

"At least your learning", Kin mused, the trio having been helping Naruto out from time to time with his lack of knowledge when it came to Ninja facts", Being able to sign a summoning scroll is a big deal Naruto, it's rare for any ninja to even get their hands on one to sign".

"And even WE know that the Last Hokage summoned Toads", Zaku added, inwardly smirking as Naruto instantly looked excited at the idea of summoning the same sort of animals the Yondaime had. It hadn't taken long for the three to pick up on Naruto's fan boy nature for the Fourth Hokage, merely mentioning how the man would have done something was enough to get Naruto to do it himself. Of course they only used it to make him train harder... and a few times when it was funny to see him do some stupid shit... though that was mostly Zaku.

"Gimmie! Gimmie! GIMMIE!" Naruto instantly repeated, jumping to his feet as Jiraiya gave him a weird look, not having expected the change in opinion.

"Yeah, calm down you little nut", Jiraiya laughed, quite happy that Naruto was all for signing with the toads... because Toads are awesome and everyone should know it. Jiraiya lightly bit into his right thumb, just enough to get some blood for the technique", Now, all of you watch carefully to learn the seals for this", Jiraiya instructed, earning confused looks for the Oto three", While I'm only letting Naruto sign the scroll, it's good to learn the seals should you ever sign one yourselves".

"... What happens if you use it without signing a contract?", Dosu asked curiously, thinking over Orochimaru's own snake summons while mentally copying the seals Jiraiya was slowly running through.

"Well, when I did it I ended up at Mount Myōboku where I met the Toads", Jiraiya said with a shrug as he finished, before slamming his hands onto the ground", Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", Jiraiya called out, a set of seals appearing on the ground where his palm had hit, before a large dust cloud filled the area. Once it died down the four Genin found themselves before a Large Toad, Jiraiya sitting cockily on its back", so... what do you think?"

"Awesome Dattebayo!" Naruto replied before any of the other three could make a crack about the Yondaime's summon being bigger", I gotta get me some of that!".

"Right, right", Jiraiya laughed lightly, motioning to the toad he was sitting on as it suddenly let its tongue roll from its mouth, dropping a large scroll onto the ground before Naruto", just open it up and sign your name in blood".

Naruto nodded... only to frown at he looked up at Jiraiya", Blood? Summons are morbid aren't they?", He asked, Jiraiya just rolling his eyes in response as Naruto lightly bit into his finger to sign his name under a "Minato Namikaze".

"Hmph, Snakes are the worst", Dosu spoke up, earning two nods of agreement from Kin and Zaku as they themselves had seen what Manda would do with his victims when summoned.

"There!" Naruto said proudly, looking over his name before rolling the scroll back up", Now what?".

"Just go through the seals I showed you, shove a bunch of chakra into the technique, and your good", Jiraiya explained with a shrug, as he'd learned quickly dumbing things down made it easier for Naruto to get.

"Alright then!" Naruto stated loudly, dusting his hands off as he got ready to show off", Watch and be amazed as I, Uzumaki Naruto, Summoning a Toad bigger then Ero-Sennin's!".

The Four other Ninja rolled their eyes at this... or Eye in Dosu's case, though they each waited to see Naruto summon for the first time ever. Naruto took a calming breath, biting his other thumb this time as the other had healed up already, before running through the seals as quickly as he could. When finished he slammed his hand into the ground as Jiraiya had", Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

POOF!

"Yo!" The small Orange toad greeted to the shocked face of Uzumaki Naruto", I'm Gamakichi... give me candy!".

"N-NANI!?" Naruto yelped in surprise, unable to comprehend how HE of all people would end up summoning something THAT small and pathetic", W-what is this!? Where's my gigantic amazing Toad summon!?"

"Wow, Amazing there Gaki!" Zaku laughed out loudly in response, earning him a glare from Naruto AND Gamakichi", The Loser summons a Loser Toad! AHAHAHA!"

Jiraiya meanwhile was smiling proudly, as while it may not look it, Naruto's ability to summon an actual Toad instead of a Tadpole was impressive. Hell, Jiraiya himself had to practice a month before he could summon a Toad of any worth. The Sannin couldn't help but wonder if it was because of all the training they'd gone through the last few days that had something to do with it. Naruto had picked up his Wind Element quickly with help of his Kage Bunshin and Jiraiya was positive it wouldn't be long until he completed the exercise Ebisu had given him. Jiraiya himself had been helping Naruto's Taijutsu out, though he had made Naruto not to use his Bunshin in their spars, though they were allowed to watch. He wanted Naruto to get good on his own, for the better the blonde was without the clones, the better he would be with them in response. Once Naruto was well enough in his Taijutsu he'd get the brat some weights to help his strength and speed out, knowing if Naruto was going to have any chance at all at not only beating Neji but being of any help with the Orochimaru situation that Naruto needed to get as strong as possible within the upcoming month. It would be a week from now that Jiraiya decided he would show Naruto how to use the Kyuubi's chakra... because he was quite positive Naruto would need it, more so once all the Orochimaru business was done with and the REAL problems starting coming along.

Jiraiya quickly cooled his face, having caught Dosu's gaze on him. The kid had a good eye, Jiraiya had to admit and even though he was still a bit unsure about Dosu or the other two they were growing on him just for the fact Naruto seemed happy with them around. Since Jiraiya had been in the village he'd not seen Naruto spend time with any other kids his age, not even his own teammates. Of course Sasuke had been smuggled off to who knows where with Kakashi, but Naruto should have at least some friends to hand out with... and he did have them, in three unlikely choices at that. It was because of this he had been willing to share the Summoning Jutsu with the three, figuring if they ever wanted to have their own summons someday he might as well give them a shot at it.

"... bet you could NEVER get as cool summons as I have!", Naruto's yelled, drawing Jiraiya from his thoughts, finding at some point Naruto and Gamakichi had teamed up to berate Zaku", At least I have Kichi here, YOU don't have anything but a busted arm!".

"Oh yeah!?", Zaku shot back with a glare, flinching in pain as he forced his wounded arm up to form a seal", I'll show you, ya retarded ass Gaki!".

"Oh shit!" Jiraiya managed to get out a moment too late, only then realizing what the moronic Genin was doing", Don't finish that Ju-!".

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Zaku called out... before simply poofing away in a cloud of smoke, leaving a group of very confused people.

"... Did he die?" Naruto asked innocently, lightly moving his hand around where Zaku had been as if to make sure he was really gone.

"Zaku... you idiot", Dosu sighed loudly, quite sure wherever Zaku had done would lead to much trouble for himself in the future.

"Well, with his busted arm he'll most likely die wherever he ended up", Kin reasoned, before frowning at a thought", though knowing him he'll survive and come back just to piss us off again".

Jiraiya was both amused and confused at the three Genin's reactions from the loss of Zaku... though he was mostly just worried at what the Hokage would do when he found out he had anything to do with this.

777

"Well that sucked!", Naruto said loudly, quite annoyed that the training for the day had been cancelled so Jiraiya could have time to come up with an excuse that would save him from his sensei's wrath", What am I supposed to do now!?".

"You ARE doing something!" Kin pointed out with a light glare towards the loud blonde, pointing across the training field at where his Kage Bunshin were still working on the Leaf exercise.

"No, my Clones are doing something", Naruto pointed out, using a mocking tone Zaku had helped him come up with earlier that morning", I am just sitting here, on my ass, with nothing to do... so there".

"I have a wonderful idea", Dosu spoke up from where he was leaning against a tree, a rock in hand that he was using for his own exercise, which was simply to turn the whole rock into dirt", Why don't you both go away so I can concentrate in peace? Unlike you Naruto, I have to do this all on my own".

"Wait! If your already practicing jutsu, why is it your still doing the exercise!?" Naruto demanded, as he hadn't been taught anything until he could finish the leaf cutting exercise.

"Because, while one can use a jutsu without this sort of training, you have better skill with your element if your able to complete the basic exercise like this", Dosu explained, guessing his own trouble's with controlling his Earth element were due to skipping the step he was now going through. While he'd rather move through this all as fast as he could, in this case he had no choice but to take the slow path in order to gain the strength needed against Orochimaru.

"Oh... I think I get it", Naruto said after a moment, nodding lightly before looking to Kin", so... where aren't you training?"

"For one I won't be in the exam finals", Kin replied with a shrug, before motioning to the scrolls by her side", and do to my specialty being Genjutsu, my training involves more mental work then physical".

"Sounds boring", Naruto mused with a frown, warning a glare that quickly made him flinch back", I-I mean, uh, sounds hard!"

"... A little", Kin replied with a light grin, glad she'd found a male easy enough to scare right off the bat... she had to train Zaku to get that reaction and she doubted she'd ever get Dosu to cower to her.

"Kin", Dosu suddenly spoke up, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice as their conversation was REALLY making it hard to focus on his task", perhaps you can show Naruto the Sound reading exercise?"

"Ah! That might actually be a good idea", Kin mused, acting as if she wasn't aware of how annoyed Dosu was getting. It wasn't often Kin and Zaku could push their team leaders buttons like this, yet somehow having Naruto around made it much easier... which was yet another reason Kin and Zaku had grown fond of the blonde.

"Sound Reading?" Naruto repeated, frowning at the name of it", How do you read sound?".

"It's not that kind of reading", Kin began to explain, slipping into an instructive tone", It's a technique where you use your own chakra to enhance your hearing to the point of being able to pick up even the lightest of noise... it's something all Oto ninja learn the moment their counted as a ninja".

"What will hearing things better do to help me?", Naruto asked with a frown, not getting the use of the ability as enhancing hearing wouldn't help him beat Neji.

"Let me give you an example then", Kin replied, before looking over to Dosu", Hey Dosu! Don't you think…?", Kin asked, though half way in she only seemed to move her lips, confusing Naruto greatly while Dosu just nodded yes to her question, making her smirk in response.

"B-but... you didn't say anything!" Naruto whined, as he hadn't heard a single word leave her mouth.

"Nope, but the smacking of my lips and movements of my tongue gave away what I was trying to say, the sounds of which Dosu over there has memorized to realize what words I would have been saying", Kin explained with a grin, before shrugging", Lip reading would do the same I suppose, but this is just an example as there's much more use for it".

"... So what did you ask?" Naruto wondered, second guessing his thoughts on the skill being offered to him.

"If I thought Zaku was a moron... which he is", Dosu replied simply, Kin quite pleased to see Naruto laughing in response to her example" To think he'd let you drive him into using that technique... I only hope wherever he ended up he won't be back for a long time".

"Y-yeah, or that at least he brings back some gifts", Naruto said as he recovered, still smiling playfully though", Alright Kin-Chan, tell me how to do this thing".

"Alright, here's how you do it..."

777

It had been three days since then and there was still no sign with Zaku... which was actually making the three Genin a bit worried... though only Naruto himself would voice this as the other two knew better. The moment either said anything about actually caring about Zaku, the other would never let them live it down and Zaku would return and hear all about it from the other party, and then HE would never let said person live it down. It was a strange system, but it had happened a few times over the years and they had learned not to let it happen ever again.

The Hokage had given Jiraiya an ear full, as the Sannin should have warned the Genin from using the technique until they were skilled enough to survive whatever tests the summons might put them through. After hearing this Naruto of course asked what tests Hiruzen meant, which led to the Hokage having MORE to yell at Jiraiya about as he should have at least told Naruto about what he had to do to become a true summoner of the Toads. Once he calmed down the Hokage explained that once Zaku failed whatever test he was given he would most likely just be sent back... unless his summons were like the Snake summons... then he'd most likely end up dead.

Zaku would be missed... as no one could see him pulling off whatever test do to his busted arm and the fact everyone knew he was... well weak without his Air-cannons.

It was another day of training for Naruto, the blonde having only just completed the Leaf cutting exercise the day before, so today was all about learning some Fuuton Jutsu from Ebisu. Naruto of course was bouncing up and down on his heels as he waited for Ebisu to begin the lesson.

"Alright Uzumaki, listen closely as I will now teach you the first Wind element technique you'll need to learn", Ebisu began his instruction, enjoying as always how eager Naruto seemed to listen to him", This technique however does not involve hand seals, merely using your Fuuton element and chakra to pull off", Ebisu explained, before pointing to a nearby rock but ten feet away", Now Uzumaki, I myself cannot do this but I've seen it done by another Fuuton user in the village, so use what you learned through your exercise fire it off from you palm".

"Um... alright then", Naruto replied, looking a bit unsure as he aimed his right palm just as he'd seen Zaku do with his own weapons. Naruto then recalled the way he used his chakra to cut through the leaf perfectly, molding his chakra in the same way... before releasing it from his hand. Similar to Zaku's own attack, a burst of wind hit the rock, leaving a fist sized indent into the stone, an inch deep", Alright! I'm the greatest!"

"This technique is the Kazegama no Jutsu", Ebisu explained, moving over to look over the indent Naruto had caused", While it seems effective, realize that it was only because you used more chakra then most people would with this technique you gained this result, as most people would only be able to do the same damage a punch would pull off".

"Hence I'm the greatest", Naruto replied with a shrug, knowing he'd surprise Sasuke with his cool new jutsu, more so because he didn't even need to use hand seals to pull it off so Sasuke couldn't copy it!", What's next Ebisu-sensei? I wanna learn how to make a Tornado!"

"Uzumaki, until you've completely master this technique we won't be moving on", Ebisu replied, earning a look of annoyance from Naruto", Now now, with your Bunshin you should have no problem doing this... besides, once your able to use this technique in a matter of seconds imagine how easy it should be for you to deal with anyone expecting a jutsu involving hand signs? It also will help as the more you train the further away you'll be able to use such a technique".

"Wait, so the closer I use this thing the more damage it does?" Naruto asked, noticing he was ten feet from the thing", So... if I used it on a person up close?".

"Depending on who it is you could very well do... some major damage", Ebisu admitted, quite sure any civilian would die from the strength Naruto was able to flood into what was supposed to be a basic Fuuton jutsu. Asuma had explained it to Ebisu so he could teach it to Naruto, Asuma having used it to increase his range with Fuuton jutsu and would later forgo it as he learned to flood his own Fuuton element into his weapons to make them that much more effective", Now, get to work!".

"Right!" Naruto replied, quickly spamming the area with Clone's as he made them get to work. It was just Naruto and Ebisu today, as Dosu was busy at his own training field, Kin was out buying more senbon to resupply herself, and Zaku of course was who knows where.

So far it was a week into the month, with just three more to go until the Exam finals and Orochimaru made his move. Ebisu found himself a bit worried, unable to push aside the sense of foreboding he was feeling involving the Finals and what it might bring. As he watched Naruto though, he couldn't help but feel more at ease though, as if the blonde continued at this pace he could very well be Jonin level within the year. Ebisu was a bit jealous though, knowing after the exams that Kakashi would once more take over Naruto's training... though he was sure Jiraiya would continue to teach the boy. Ebisu had quickly grown fond of Naruto and by teaching him he now knew how to deal with Konohamaru once the day came he could take the boy as part of his own Genin team.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_", Ebisu thought to himself with a smile on his face, watching Naruto use his recently learned Jutsu to blast a clone point blank in the face",_ I was wrong about you... and I can only hope what little I teach you this month will help you let you one day reach the title you're so eager to claim one day_".

POOF!

Ebisu blinked, turning to his right... only to find a face down Zaku groaning on the ground", A-Abumi-kun!", Ebisu yelped in surprise, having heard of what the punk Genin had done so foolishly three days prior.

"Zaku!?" Naruto called out in surprise, before rushing over to check on his recently gained companion/friend", Dude, we thought you were dead... well at least me and Kin-Chan, Dosu said you HAD to be dead".

"I hate you... all three of you!" Zaku groaned from the ground, before pushing himself up, a smirk coming to his lips", and now... NOW I have a way to eventually kick your asses and make you regret ever insulting me!"

"... Zaku, did you just use your arm?" Naruto asked in surprise, looking down to find Zaku's arms, both of them, perfectly healed", B-but... How?"

"It's simple Gaki", Zaku said, looking unsure if he should explain for a moment... before letting out a sigh", Chickens... Fucking Chickens".

777

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Zaku with Rooster/Chicken summons, an idea brought to me by my former Co-author MASmaster after he finally got around to reading this thing. While it may seem like a silly summons, MASmaster actually put some thought into this... involving the fact Rooster's crow and that's a sort of sound as part of his explanation, but I admit I found the idea original and fun. Plus it gave me an excuse on how to heal Zaku's arms as Summons just seem to know how to do that sort of thing.

I DO have to give credit to Kenchi618 for the whole using the Summoning Jutsu without being tied to a Summon sends you to the most suited Summons for you thing. I really enjoy his work... even though reading it makes me feel like a failure as a writer in comparison, but what can you do?

This chapter didn't really have much I admit, but I wanted to further show the growing relationships of the Oto trio and Naruto... though I decided to give Zaku some limelight as well as the poor boy really never gets it.

I'm considering skipping over the rest of the month to get to the finals, but am unsure if my readers would prefer seeing more training and bonding time between the four Genin or if I should just skip the month and flashback to any important details? Basically by the end of the month the whole four of them will get to the point of admitting their friendship... at least to each other.

One last thing, I was wondering if anyone out there had any suggestions for Shippuuden outfits for the Oto trio, as I'm a bit lost on what to do. I looked up pictures to see if anyone had, but only found one of the three in what the artist said would be them in Shippuuden... only I didn't like it. So any suggestions would be helpful! Thanks!

And now... for another Omake!

**OMAKE: Hero Worship**

"He wasn't THAT great".

"Of course he was!", Naruto instantly argued, glaring at the annoyed looking Zaku as the blonde couldn't believe Zaku would speak such blasphemy", The Yondaime was the best Ninja EVER! He defeated the Kyuubi and saved the entire village!"

"So?", Zaku shot back with a frown on his face", and then he died, meanwhile Orochimaru is alive and well... and no matter how much I hate the Snake-teme now, I think he could take the Fourth in a fight no problem".

"Bull shit!" Naruto instantly shot back, pointing viciously at his opposition", The Yondaime could beat that Orochi whatever guy with one arm tied behind his back! Plus he could do ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

"Except NOT die apparently", Zaku mused with a mocking grin, which once more earned him the ire of his companion.

They had been at it for an hour, Naruto having been explaining how he wanted to be Hokage and surpass all those before him. Of course as he explained his hero worship of the Yondaime in particular, Zaku being Zaku HAD to give him shit for it. If only he knew what sort of fan boy Naruto was he would have kept his mouth shut. He just hoped Dosu would hurry up and get there so they could end the pointless argument.

"Just you wait though, I'll surpass the Yondaime and become the greatest Hokage EVER!" Naruto claimed in a cocky manner, before giving Zaku a sinister smirk", And then I'll be your boss and make you take a Genin team!".

"Y-you wouldn't!" Zaku shot back with a look of horror, for a moment believing Naruto would become Hokage JUST to make his own life miserable. Oh he had to make the Gaki pay while he still could", Fine, how about we put this to the test shall we?" Zaku asked with a smirk, looking around for some way to pull this off.

"How so?" Naruto asked unsurely, wondering what Zaku had up his sleeve in this case.

"Simple, you do something to prove you have the guts to become Hokage one day, something no one would ever be brave enough to do unless they were Kage material", Zaku explained with a smirk, which only grew when he spotted a female with a Konoha headband on", That girl, the one at the Dango shop with her back to us".

"What about her?" Naruto asked, wondering why the back of the woman's head seemed familiar... something about the Forest of Death and the Second Exam...

"Go over there... and grope her ass"

"NANI!?" Naruto yelped in surprise, looking at Zaku with a look of embarrassment and annoyance", L-like hell I'd do that! Everyone knows a Kunouchi will kill anyone who acts perverted around them! Actually doing THAT will lead to me WISHING I was dead!"

Zaku frowned at this, unsure how to get Naruto to do it... before grinning as he recalled his ultimate weapon", Oh well then... I'm sure the Yondaime could do it no problem...  
>", He sighed loudly... only to grin as Naruto instantly made his way over to the woman", TOO easy".<p>

"What are you up to Zaku?" Dosu asked, having just arrived as Naruto began walking to the Dango shop",... and why is Naruto going over to the examiner?".

"Because I tri-", Zaku began, only to pause in horror as he realized just who the woman was", OH SHIT!"

"GA~KI!"

"Um... Zaku dared me?"

777

Kin stared in disbelief at the scene before her, wondering how in the world the three boys before her were even alive at the moment. Besides her Jiraiya was torn between laughing his ass off and wondering if he should free the three boys in question", Anko... you realize you're going to have to let them out soon", Jiraiya spoke to the victim of Zaku and Naruto's actions, whom was sitting nearby munching happily on her Dango.

"Don't worry, Nagah here will let them out soon enough... though I think I'll let them enjoy her hospitality a little bit longer", the sadistic woman replied as she looked over to her summon.

Kin followed her gaze, quite sure she could guess how Naruto and Zaku got involved... but how did Dosu of all people get convinced to go along with whatever had made the Snake lady mad", So... mind explaining this guys?", Kin asked as she walked over to the snake.

"I had NOTHING to do with this", the muffled sound of Dosu replied in an immensely annoyed tone, the bulge in the long snake's stomach shifting a bit", I just happened to be there... and Zaku blamed it on me".

"Only because Naruto blamed me!" The middle bulge shot back, muffled like Dosu had been by the snake's body", So blame him".

"I swear Zaku, I am NEVER letting you convince me to do anything ever again!" Naruto spoke, being the closest to the Snake's mouth",... Ugh, it smells horrible in here! What the hell does this thing eat?"

"... Morons"

"Oh, hahaha Kin!" Zaku shot back through the skin, not at all amused by the situation", Why is it no one out there is saving us!? We're going to get digested at some point!"

"Partly because Snake summons can control their digestive fluids, so your safe for now", Jiraiya replied with a grin, deciding on just being amused at the sight of three male Genin inside of a Snake's belly", and you can always use Jutsu to get out of there".

"Why haven't you done that by the way?" Kin asked curiously, as it would be easy to pull off.

"Dosu did it the first time", Naruto pointed out helpfully"... That's why he's the closest to the ass".

"It smells HORRIBLE in here", Dosu growled, from within, shifting a bit", and I think I'm nearing the bowels".

"Ah great! Now I can smell it!" Zaku groaned out.

"So how much longer are you going to leave them in there?" Jiraiya asked Anko curiously, wondering how long he'd have to wait to take over Naruto's training for the day.

"... I'd say in about half an hour... though they'll be out by then anyways if I recall Nagah's bowel movements correctly", Anko replied with a vicious grin, Jiraiya suddenly feeling sick to his stomach as he realized what Anko meant by that.

Kin just stared at Anko in shock... before gaining a star struck look to her face", Teach me oh sensei!"

"Oh shit!" Zaku cursed from inside, having heard Kin's request.

"Not yet we're not", Naruto added with depressed humor.

"I hate you all", Dosu stated firmly, knowing this would not end well.


End file.
